Resisting Attraction
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: After finally being forced into therapy for his Achilles Tendon injury, John Cena finds he knows his therapist from when she was a child. They are happy with there lives and people they're with but find themselves secretly drawn to each other. And are the relationships they're in really what they seem?
1. Chapter 1

Vaughn Taylor was a beautiful twenty-five year old. She had dark brown hair down to the center of back and brown eyes. She was very short. She was only five foot two. She'd lived in West Newbury, Massachusetts her whole life. She was a physical therapist at Shaw Rehabilitation Center. She loved helping people. In her spare time she sang and played the piano. She was at work. A new patient was coming in today. She checked her list of appointments and saw the name. It said John Cena. She knew that name but didn't think it could be the same person. She went out into the waiting room.

"John Cena?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Follow me." He followed her back into the therapy area. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my Achilles Tendon." "I hurt it a few weeks ago and I tried to compete through the injury." "It got to bad and the doctors where I work pulled the plug and sent me home."

"I see." "It says on your prescription you're to come twice a week for ten weeks."

"I hope I can wrap it up before then." "I hate being away from my job."

"You don't remember me, do you John?"

"Should I?"

"Well we haven't seen each other in eighteen years but we met twenty years ago."

"I'm drawing a blank."

"When you were sixteen you started babysitting a five year old." "Every Saturday night for two years until you went off to college."

"Oh yeah, Vonnie." "Well her name was Vaughn but Vonnie was my nickname for her."

"I forgot you used to call me that."

"Wait." "You're not Vaughn, are you?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god." "Come here." They hugged. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you to." "Let's get started."

They worked for an hour.

"Pretty good first day." "I'll see you Friday."

"Ok." "Vaughn is it time for your lunch break yet?"

"In about five minutes." "Why?"

"Let me take you to lunch." "We can catch up."

"Alright."

They went to a restaurant.

"How old are you now Vaughn?" John asked.

"I just turned twenty-five last week."

"Twenty-five, Jesus."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-six."

"Do you still do that wrestling thing?"

"Yeah for almost eleven years now."

"Wow."

"So you've seen me on TV?"

"Just that first year." "Do you still do that rapping thing before all your matches?"

"No I still rap on the show from time to time though." "How come you quit watching after the first year?"

"I met my boyfriend." "He hates wrestling."

"Little Vonnie has a boyfriend?"

"Yep for ten years now." "We met our freshman year of high school."

"So you've been together since you were fifteen?"

"Yeah." "He turned twenty-five a week before me."

"What's his name?"

"Derek Samuels."

"Did you go to college?"

"Yeah I went to Springfield College."

"I went there." "I can't believe you stopped watching wrestling." "You used to love watching it with me."

"Even though I wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah but we never got caught."

"That was always fun."

"Yeah."

"Wrestling and chocolate ice cream, that I wasn't allowed to have." "I had a great babysitter."

"The only time you ever gave me any trouble was when I'd bring Liz over to."

"Yeah."

"I think somebody had a crush on me back then." He said smiling.

"John." She said smiling back. "I wonder what happened to Liz."

"I haven't spoken to her since we got divorced last year."

"You married her?"

"Three years."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's ok." "I'm seeing someone." "I work with her." "Her name's Nikki."

"That's great." "Well I should get back I'll see you Friday."

"Ok." "It was good catching up."

"Yeah."

"You really grew into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you." "You look just like I remember you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good." She stood up. "See you later."

"Bye Vaughn."

Later that night Vaughn was sitting at home waiting for Derek to come over. He was supposed to come over when he got off work. He was a cook at a twenty-four hour diner. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Vaughn said.

"Hi honey." Derek said.

"Where are you?"

"One of the guys called off and they asked me to work a double."

"Ok." She said bummed.

"I could really use the money."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." "I'll come over tomorrow night." "I promise."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

"Bye."

John was at home talking on the phone.

"How did your first therapy session go?" Nikki asked.

"Really good." "The funny thing is, I know my therapist." "I babysat her from age five to seven."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." "Hurry up and get better I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Vaughn's day off. She did what she did every Thursday. She went to visit her mom. She walked in the front door and into the living room.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart." "How are things?"

"Great."

"How's Derek?"

"Really good."

"When are you two gonna make it official?"

"We're not ready to get married yet."

"Well you've been together for a decade and I would like to hold a grandchild before I die."

"You will mom." "It's not the right time." "Derek's saving to go to that cooking school." "You know he's always wanted his own restaurant."

"Anything new with work?"

"Actually yes." "Do you remember John Cena?"

"How could I forget?" "Your babysitter and your first crush."

"He's one of my patients."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"He injured his Achilles Tendon."

"I remember when you were fourteen." "You watched that Slamdown show religiously just to see John."

"It was Smackdown."

"How is he?"

"Good."

"Is he still cute?"

"Yeah." "We went to lunch yesterday and caught up."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You still like him."

"Mom, I love Derek."

"I know but Derek is the only person you've ever been with." "It's natural to feel an attraction to someone else sometimes."

"All John and I would ever be is friends." "He has a girlfriend."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Her mom got up and went into the kitchen. She looked at the front door.

**Flashback**

_Vaughn was playing on the living room floor. Her mom and dad were going out. They were waiting for her new babysitter to arrive. The doorbell rang. Vaughn's mom answered it._

_"Hi John." She said._

_"Hi Mrs. Taylor."_

_"Come in and meet Vaughn." They went into the living room. "Vaughn, this is your babysitter, John."_

_"Hi." Vaughn said smiling._

_"Hi." John said. "It's nice to meet you."_

_It had been an hour since Vaughn's parents left. John was sitting on the couch._

_"John what are you doing?" Vaughn asked._

_"Vonnie, you're supposed to be in bed."_

_"I'm not tired." "What are you watching?"_

_"Wrestling."_

_"I love wrestling." "Can I watch to?"_

_"No you have to go to bed."_

_"Please."_

_"Ok but just for ten minutes."_

_"Thank you." She sat next to him._

_"Don't let your mom and dad I let you do this."_

_"I won't."_

**End Of Flashback**

Later that night Vaughn was waiting for Derek to come over. He was late. He walked through the door twenty minutes later. He was tall was blue eyes and black hair.

"You're late." Vaughn said.

"I know." "I'm sorry." "I was stuck in traffic." They kissed.

"I'm starving."

"I'm gonna start dinner right now."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room. Vaughn was flipping through the channels. She stopped randomly. It was on wrestling.

"Remember when you used to watch that fake shit?"

"You should've given it a chance."

"Please I could do what they do with my eyes closed."

"You can watch what you want." "I'm gonna go play the piano." She went into the room where the piano and started playing. Ten minutes later Derek came into the room.

"There's nothing good on TV." He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She stopped playing.

"How can I concentrate with you doing that?"

"I was thinking we could have our own wrestling match in the bedroom." She stood up and turned to face him.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed.

"You think I'm gonna let you win?" She mumbled against his lips as they were going into the bedroom.

"We're both gonna win." They laid back on the bed. "I love you, Vaughn."

"I love you to, Derek."

The next afternoon Vaughn was at work. Her therapy session with John today was a pool therapy session. She was in the pool wearing swimming shorts and a matching top. John came in wearing swimming trunks. He got in the pool.

They were doing his exercises. His back was to her.

"So how's it going?" She asked.

"I wanna go back to work." "I miss performing and the crowds and my girlfriend." "I mostly sit at home by myself."

"I could give you my numbers and you can call me if you get bored."

"Ok."

"Ok turn around." He turned and faced her.

"Hey Vaughn."

"What?" He splashed her. "Ahhh!" "John!"

"What?" "Come on, Vonnie I'm just having fun."

"Oh yeah?" She splashed him.

"Oh, that's it." They splashed each other back and forth. They stopped after a few minutes and started laughing. "You have a beautiful smile."

"I see you still get those cute dimp- I mean dimples when you smile."

"So you do still think I'm cute, huh?" He said smirking.

"Stop it." She said smiling. There was silence for about ten seconds. "We should get back to work."

Later that night John had fallen asleep on his couch. He was dreaming.

_He was making out with Vaughn on his couch. He broke the kiss._

_"Vaughn, we shouldn't be doing this." He said._

_"I won't tell anyone I promise." They kissed. She got on his lap straddling him. She started grinding against him._

_"Ohhh." He moaned._

_"You can give in to what you want." She took her shirt off. They kissed._

_"I want you, Vaughn." He mumbled against her lips._

_"I know baby."_

John's phone started to ring. It woke him up.

_"Ok what the fuck was that?"_ He thought.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Nikki." "Hey baby." "How are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed it was Friday. John was still trying to make sense of the dream he had. Vaughn and John had just finished a therapy session.

"You did very well today, John." She said.

"Thank you." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"So Vonnie, any chance you think I can cut my therapy short a few weeks?" John asked.

"It's to early to tell, John." "It's only been a week."

"I'm bored at home."

"I can imagine." "You go from being on the road all the time to stuck at home." "That must suck."

"Yeah." "At least we get to hang out in the meantime though."

"Yeah." "It's been fun getting to know you again."

"There's a WWE pay per view on this Sunday." "I'm getting it at my house." "Wanna come over and watch it with me?" "It'll be like old times."

"This Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"I can't." "Derek's coming over that night."

"He can come to."

"He doesn't like wrestling." "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." "So how did you two meet anyway?"

"That was all thanks to our Biology teacher." "She randomly paired us up to be lab partners." "It took him a month to get up the courage to ask me out." "We've been together ever since."

"He was your first boyfriend?"

"Yep and I was his first girlfriend."

"So you never did the would routine where you would break up then get back together?" Me and Liz did that two or three times when we were in high school."

"Once." "When we were seventeen." "He went to a party got drunk, and slept with a cheerleader."

"He cheated on you?"

"Yeah." "He told me about it the next day." "I broke up with him." "We were apart for a week." "He came over to my house and begged me to take him back." "I made him promise it would never happen again." "We've had our ups and downs but it's only made our love for one another stronger." "You should meet him one day."

"Yeah we can all hang out."

"Maybe we can double when your girlfriend's in town."

"I'll ask her."

"Ok."

It was Sunday night. Vaughn was waiting on Derek. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Derek said.

"Honey where are you?"

"I gotta cover a shift."

"Again?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry." "Tomorrow's my day off." "I promise we'll spend all night together when you get off work."

"Ok."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." "Just disappointed."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey John."

"Hi Vonnie."

"My plans fell through." "Can I still come over and watch wrestling with you?"

"Yeah." "I'll Mapquest the directions to your phone."

"Alright."

A half hour later Vaughn pulled into John's driveway. She rang the doorbell. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"God, five of my living rooms could fit in this living room."

"It's gonna start in about two minutes." They sat on the couch.

"This is weird I never thought we'd be doing this again."

"What?"

"Watching wrestling together."

Three hours later the show was over.

"That was fun." Vaughn said.

"Yeah it was."

"I forgot how exciting it was." "I'm hungry."

"Me to." "Want one of my famous grilled cheeses?" "You used to love them."

"Ok sure." Ten minutes later he brought two plates into the living room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I see you turned into a real gourmet." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "I can make other stuff now to." She took a bite of hers.

"Now I remember why I liked these so much." "They're delicious." They finished eating. "John what's that silver necklace around your neck.

"Oh these?" He took his dog tags out of his shirt and held them so she could see. "These are my dog tags." "Well actually they were my grandpa's." "I rarely take them off." "I have all my immediate family's names engraved on the back." "See?" He flipped one over to show her.

"Aw that's so sweet." He put them back in his shirt.

"Did you ever take piano lessons like you said you were going to?"

"Yeah." "I started them when I was eight." "I have a piano at home." "I sing to."

"I bet you have a beautiful voice."

"I'm alright." She looked at her watch. "Jesus it's one in the morning." "I should go."

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah I gotta get up for work."

"Ok." He walked her to the door.

"That was fun tonight."

"Yeah." They hugged. As they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes for a second.

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Vaughn."

Vaughn went home and went to sleep. She was dreaming.

_She was on a bed she'd never seen before. It had white silk sheets with matching canopy curtains. She was making love to someone. They were kissing and moaning._

_"Oh Vonnie." John moaned._

_"Ohh John, John, ohh my god, John." She moaned._

She popped up out of bed. She was drenched in sweat. Her heart was beating fast.

"What the hell?" She said out loud. She went and got a glass of water and went back to bed. Confused about what she had just dreamt.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Vaughn still couldn't understand that dream she had. She decided to let it go. She figured it was just a dream. It was something that would never happened in a million years. It was Saturday morning. Vaughn stayed at Derek's apartment the night before. When she woke up she could smell food cooking. She came out of the bedroom, went down the hall and onto the kitchen.

"Good morning baby." Derek said.

"Good morning honey."

"I thought I was gonna have to give this to you in bed." "It's twenty till twelve."

"Jesus, I didn't think we were up that late last night."

"We'll we would have went to sleep a lot sooner if someone hadn't wanted to have sex."

"Um, that was you."

"Oh yeah." "It was fun though right?"

"Yeah." "What are you making?"

"Omelets." "They're done go ahead and sit down."

"Ok." He brought her her plate. "Thanks." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." He kissed her.

After breakfast they went into the living room. They were sitting on the couch.

"I bet you can't wait to see Sharon tonight." Derek said.

"I can't wait." "Ever since she moved to Rhode Island after high school, it hasn't been the same."

"I know she's like the sister you never had."

"Yeah."

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?"

"Probably just hang around the house." "Are you gonna go anywhere?"

"I might go out with Brian and Trey." Derek changed the channel. Saturday Morning Slam was on. "Oh look it's the let's fake everything we're doing and get paid millions of dollars show." He changed the channel again.

"Oh yeah?" "If it's so fake how come I'm giving physical therapy to a wrestler right now because he hurt himself doing it?"

"One that works for the thing I just changed?"

"Yeah." "I know him kind of." "He used to baby-sit me when I was five."

"So he's old?"

"He's only thirty-six."

"What his name?"

"John Cena." "We've been out to lunch a few times."

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." "He has a girlfriend." "She's a wrestler to." "When she gets to town me and John were talking about all of us going out on a double date."

"Ok."

"I went to his house and watched a wrestling pay per view a couple weeks ago."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Aw, Derek are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" "Me?" "Of course not."

"Good because you have no reason to be."

"I know you'd never leave me for some hopped up steroid taking-

"John doesn't do that." Vaughn looked over on the coffee table. She saw one of Derek's pay stubs and picked it up. "Honey how come this only says what you usually make?"

"What?"

"This pay stub only has the normal amount of money you make." "Since you've been covering those extra shifts, shouldn't it be more?"

"That pay stub was a typo." "Freddy fixed it."

"Oh."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Come here." They kissed. He laid her down on the couch.

"Something particular on your mind right now." She laughed against his lips.

"Well we're not gonna see each other tonight, so we gotta make up for that." He said in-between kisses.

Later that night Vaughn was waiting for Sharon. There was a knock at the door. Vaughn answered it.

"Hi Sharon." Vaughn said.

"Hey Vaughn."

"Come on in." She went in. They sat down on the couch. "So how's Derek?"

"He's good."

"How's the physical therapy business?"

"I got a new patient, he used to baby-sit me when I was five."

"Small world."

"Yeah." "He's a professional wrestler."

"Didn't you used to like that stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Since he does that he must be a pretty big guy."

"Yeah." "Here, I'll see if I can find a picture of him online." She took out her cell phone and got on the Internet. It took her a few minutes. "This is him." "That's John Cena. She showed her the picture.

"Damn." "Is he single?"

"No."

"I'd become single if he was."

"We've hung out a few times." "He's really nice."

"He's really hot."

"I had this crazy dream a couple weeks ago and I wanted to get your thoughts on it."

"Ok."

"A couple weeks ago I went to John's to watch wrestling." "That night I had a dream that we were um, well, you know."

"Having sex?"

"Yeah."

"You like him."

"No I do not." "I love Derek." "John has a girlfriend."

"Then why did you have a dream you were having sex with him?"

"It was a dream." "It doesn't mean anything."

"So you're not attracted to him?"

"No."

"At all?"

"No."

"Vaughn."

"Ok maybe a little." "Not enough to jeopardize my relationship with Derek."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

The next night Vaughn was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Vaughn." John said.

"Hi." "What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Wanna come over for a little while?" "I have Netflix." "We can watch a couple movies."

"Ok." "I'll be there soon."

"Alright."

A half hour later there was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Hey John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in.

They were watching A Nightmare On Elm Street. John got up to get something to drink. When he came back he noticed Vaughn was really into the movie. He stuck up behind her.

"Boo!" He yelled into her ear.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. He sat down next to her. He was laughing.

"Got ya Vonnie."

"You scared the shit out of me." She smacked him in the arm

"Ow, Vonnie."

"That's what you get." "I thought it was funny." She said smiling.

After they finished watching the movie John had to use the bathroom. Vaughn heard her piano. She got up and went into the room the piano was in. John was standing up pressing the keys. Vaughn sat down at the piano.

"Why don't you play something?" John said.

"Ok." She started playing "Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata"

"That's really beautiful." "You're good."

"Thanks it's one of my favorite pieces."

"That's Beethoven right?"

"Yeah." "Here sit next to me." He sat down next to her. "Press that key, that key and that key." He pressed the keys she told him. "Good now press that key, that key and that key." "Good now press the keys I told you to press first." He messed up. "Here." She stood up, leaned over him and put her hands on top of his. "This one then that one." "Then this one that that one." "Just keep up with that rhythm." "That's good."

"Well I have a good teacher." They both stopped playing and looked at each other. Slowly they started coming closer to each other. Vaughn's cell phone started to ring. She went into the living room and answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi honey." "How's work going?" John came into the living room. He went to the door and waved. Vaughn waved. John left.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. John was glad he only had six weeks of therapy left. He couldn't wait to get back to work. He would miss hanging out with Vaughn when he did though. He was sitting at home. His phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey man, what's up?" Randy Orton said.

"Not much."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but I still can't come back for six weeks." "Vaughn says I improve more and more every session."

"Oh yeah, your therapist that you wanna fuck."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that dream." "I don't wanna fuck her."

"Then why did you have a dream that you did?"

"I didn't." "We were kissing and it seemed like that's what we were gonna do, but we didn't."

"Only because you woke up."

"Randy, I love Nikki."

"I love Sam to but that doesn't mean I don't think about another woman once in awhile."

"Yeah but for you it's mostly women you see in passing." "For me this is a woman I see two times out of the week, sometimes more."

"Let me ask you a question." "Why do you see her other then your therapy sessions?"

"I like spending time with her, that's all."

"If Nikki were around would you spend as much time with Vaughn?"

"No."

"I knew that." There was a knock at John's door.

"I gotta go." "Someone's at my door."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John got up and opened the door.

"Nikki." He said surprised.

"Hi honey." She went in. They kissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have two days off and I wanted to see you." "I really missed you."

"I missed you to."

The next day John went to therapy.

"You seem happy today." Vaughn said.

"Nikki's in town." "Only until tomorrow though but I'm so happy she's here."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"We were wondering if you and Derek had plans tonight."

"He was just gonna come to my place."

"Would you like to do that double date thing we've been talking about?"

"I'll call him when I go to lunch and ask him." "Then I'll call you and tell you if we're coming."

"Ok."

Vaughn went to lunch. She dialed Derek's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "On your lunch break?"

"Yeah." "John's girlfriend Nikki is in town." "They wanna know if we wanna go to dinner with them tonight."

"Alright."

"Ok I gotta call him and tell him."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Later that night Vaughn and Derek pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Derek I know you hate wrestling." Vaughn said. "Don't mention it to them, it's what they do for a living."

"I won't."

They went inside. John and Nikki were already waiting for them.

"Hi Vonnie." John said when they got to the table. "Vaughn this is Nikki."

"Hi Nikki, it's so nice to meet you." Vaughn said.

"It's nice to meet you to." Nikki said.

"John, Nikki this is Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, Derek." John said.

"What's up John?" Derek said.

They were all eating and talking. Vaughn and Nikki got up to use the bathroom. They were both standing in front of the mirrors.

"I'm so glad John has a friend here while he's going through this." Nikki said. "It's really rough on him not being able to work."

"I know." "He tells me all the time he just wants to go back to work."

"He will be soon enough." "He tries to push himself to get better to fast."

"Yeah he's stubborn like that."

On the way home Derek didn't say a word to Vaughn. They walked in her house.

"Derek what's wrong?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh nothing, Vonnie."

"What?"

"He was hitting on you right in front of me."

"He was not." "He calls me Vonnie because he used to call me that when I was little."

"How can you be so blind?" "He obviously wants to get into your pants."

"He's just my friend."

"I don't want you to spend time with him anymore."

"What are you so afraid is gonna happened?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'm not gonna cheat on you with John." "Only one of us has cheated before and it wasn't me."

"Oh yeah, throw that in my face."

"I'm not gonna stop hanging out with John."

"Whatever."

"You need to leave."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Derek left slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days. Vaughn and Derek hadn't spoken to each other since there fight. She couldn't believe he acted the way he did. She was still very angry with him. She and John were just finishing up a session.

"Did Nikki go back on the road?"

"Yeah."

"She's nice." "I like her."

"She likes you to."

"Only six more weeks then you can join her."

"I can't wait." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"Ok Vonnie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong."

"Derek and I are fighting."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Blaming myself?" "Wait." "You're fighting about me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He thinks you wanna get me into bed."

"He thinks what?"

"He's being ridiculous."

"Did this happen after dinner the other night?"

"Yeah."

"I thought we all had a good time."

"Me to." "He told me he didn't want me spending time with you."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I'm not gonna stop spending time with you." "I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you to, we're friends." "He has nothing to worry about."

"That's what I told him."

"You and me is something that would never happen."

"I know." "He's just gonna have to learn to accept our friendship."

Later that night Vaughn was sitting at home. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Derek."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Talk."

"Vaughn please open the door." "I'm sorry." "Vaughn." "I love you." She opened the door. He went in. They sat on the couch.

"Ok talk."

"I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I know that you wouldn't cheat on me."

"No I wouldn't."

"I've never seen you be friendly with another guy is all." "I got jealous and I acted like a jerk."

"Just because I'm friends with a guy, doesn't mean I'm automatically gonna jump into bed with him."

"I know." "In the back of my mind I've always thought you'd get back at me, for what I did with Charity Stevens."

"Well I'm not going to."

"That hurt when you brought that up because I remembered how much it hurt you."

"So you don't care if I stay friends with John then?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Vaughn, do you remember after prom when I got us that honeymoon suite room at the Hilton?"

"How could I forget?" "You always remember your first time." _"Well my first time anyway."_ She thought.

"Well I figured we're not doing anything this weekend." He took a keycard out of his pocket. "Why not go back there?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Let me go pack a few things then we'll go." She kissed him.

"I knew that would make you happy."

John was sitting at home talking to Nikki on the phone.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." Nikki said.

"Alright." "I'm really glad you came to see me."

"Me to."

"We had a lot of fun."

"Yeah especially at night."

"I love you, Nikki."

"I love you to, John." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Nikki hung up. She was walking down the hall in the hotel she was staying at. She knocked on a door Dolph Ziggler answered.

"Well it's about time." He said. She went inside.

"Sorry I was talking to John."

"I don't know why you waste your time on him."

"I love him."

"Then why are you with me?" They kissed.

"It's fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed. John was progressing really well with his the therapy. It was Vaughn's day off. She was getting ready to go visit her mom. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Vonnie, what are you doing?" John said.

"Getting ready to go see my mom."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Wanna come with me to see my mom?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll wait for you to get here and we'll drive over together."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok bye."

When John got to Vaughn's they took her car to her mom's. They walked through the front door.

"Hi mom." Vaughn said.

"Hi."

"I brought some company with me." They walked into the living room.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor." John said. "Remember me?"

"Yes I do." She said. "Hi John." They hugged.

"I was so sorry to hear about Mr. Taylor."

"Thank you." "What brings you by?"

"I think you still owe me for a babysitting job." He said jokingly. "No, Vaughn told me she was coming I thought it'd be nice to see you

"What was it fifteen dollars a week?"

"I think so." "It should've been more to baby-sit that little hellion." John said looking at Vaughn.

"Hey I was a good kid." Vaughn said.

"Yeah when your head wasn't rotating around and you weren't vomiting green."

"Ha ha."

After sitting and talking to Vaughn's mom for awhile, Vaughn and John went upstairs to her old room. He sat down on the bed. She went over to the closet, got an old photo album and sat down beside him.

"Do you remember this?" She asked pointing to a picture. It was of them on Halloween when Vaughn was five.

"Yeah." "That was fun."

"I remember I got tired of walking so you gave me a piggy back ride."

"You were so tired by the time we back here." Something fell in the closet. Vaughn went to see what it was. It was something rolled up. It looked like a poster. "What's that?" She sat back down next to John and unrolled it. It was a poster of John. It said "Word Life" on the top. "Aw it's me."

"I forgot about this." She rolled it back up and sat it on the floor.

"So you liked me in your teens to huh?"

"A little." "You were pretty cute."

"I was pretty cute?"

"Fine, you are."

"I guess some things never change." "Like I remember when you were little, you were really ticklish, right about here." He started tickling her side.

"John!" She started laughing. "John stop!" She laid back. He got on top of her.

"Hmm." "Seems like it."

"John, that tickles." She said as she continued laughing. He stopped. John smiled. "What?"

"This is a little weird."

"What?" "Oh, you're being on top of me?"

"Yeah." "Did you ever think we'd end up in this position?"

"No."

"Me either." "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She said as he slowly started drifting closer to her lips. Suddenly Vaughn's cell phone rang. John got off of her.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Derek."

It was Saturday night. Vaughn and Derek just got back from having dinner. They were at Vaughn's house. Vaughn sat down on the couch.

"Derek are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." "Vaughn, um."

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Here it goes." "I know we agreed to wait to do this." "I don't wanna wait anymore." As he got down on one knee he opened a box. "Vaughn, I've been in love with you since I was fifteen." "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." "I want us to take that next step in our relationship." "I want you to have my children, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." "Vaughn, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	8. Chapter 8

Vaughn had been so happy since Derek asked her to marry him. It was something she always wanted wasn't expecting for a few more years. It had only been a few days since they had gotten engaged. So no one knew yet. They were planning on telling her mom first. They were telling her tonight. Vaughn and Derek were both asleep. The alarm clock went off. Vaughn shut it off and got ready for the day. She kneeled down by Derek's side on the bed.

"Derek, honey." She said. He opened his eyes.

"How's the future Mrs. Samuels today?" He asked smiling.

"Fine."

"I gotta go."

"Wait." He pulled her on top of him. "Your mom's gonna be so surprised when we tell her."

"I know."

"I can't wait till we're married."

"Me either." She kissed him. "I gotta go."

"No." He kissed her. "Be a little late."

"We can't Derek." She mumbled against his lips.

"Why?"

"I don't have time." She said in-between kisses.

"I'll be quick." "Come on baby." "I love you." He took off her shirt.

"Ok." "I just need to take my pill."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't take it."

"Derek, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes." "We've been together long enough and I think it's time." "Let's have a baby."

"What about cooking school?"

"That can wait." "Now, come here." They kissed.

Later that night Vaughn and Derek walked through the door of Vaughn's mom's home.

"Hi mom." Vaughn said.

"Hi." "Hi Derek."

"Hi Jill." Derek said. They hugged. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." They all sat down. "So that did you wanna tell me?"

"Well Jill, or should I say mom." "You're officially stuck with me now."

"What?" Vaughn held out her ring hand. "Oh my god." "That's an engagement ring."

"Yes it is." Vaughn said. "Can you believe it?" "We're finally getting married."

"I'm so happy for you."

"That's not all." "We've decided to try and have a baby."

"Oh my god." "Come here." They hugged. Jill hugged Derek. "This is great news."

"We knew you'd be happy."

The next day Vaughn and John were in the middle of a therapy session. She was stretching his heel.

"Does that hurt at all?" She asked.

"No."

"What about that?"

"Nope."

"Well John, you might get your wish."

"What?"

"All your symptoms seem to be gone." "If you do your session next week with no pain, I'm recommending you go back to work early."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yes." He said smiling

"I knew that would make you happy."

"It does."

"Ok we're done."

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?"

"Derek asked me to marry him."

"What?"

"Yeah." "See?" She said showing him her ring hand.

"That's great."

"We've decided to try and have a baby."

"Awesome."

"John, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Wanna go to lunch?" "We can celebrate your going back to work early and my engagement."

"No." "I'm tired."

"You were fine a couple minutes ago."

"It just hit me."

"Alright." "I'll see you Friday then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed. It was Friday. John's last therapy session if he did well. Vaughn knew he probably would. It was still morning. She was in-between patients. Her cell phone stated to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." "Well yes, but nothing major."

"What?"

"I can't come over tonight."

"Why?"

"I gotta cover another shift."

"Why don't they just fire that guy?" "You're always covering for him."

"I know but Freddy doesn't wanna look for anybody else."

"I can come down there and have dinner with you." "Like when you go on break or something."

"No." "You don't need to do that." "Go out with a friend." "Have some fun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok."

"I'll come over tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"I'll make us dinner."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

It was the afternoon. Vaughn and John were doing his therapy session. She was stretching John's heel.

"Any pain?" She asked.

"None whatsoever."

"Great." "Ok now stand up." He stood up.

"I know face the wall, both hands on it, all the weight on my heels." He said as he did it.

"Yep."

"So, have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"No." "It probably won't be until next summer."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course." "You and Nikki both. "Any pain?"

"Nope."

"Ok." "You're done then." He got off the wall. She went over to a pad of paper. Speaking aloud as she wrote. "John Cena has completed his rehabilitation, ahead of schedule." "It is my recommendation that he be placed back on active duty." She tore off the paper and handed it to him. "Just give that to your boss or whoever and you should be good to go."

"So this is it?" "I can go back to work?"

"Yes."

"Yes." He said happily. "Vonnie this is great." He hugged her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna come by the house?" "I'll cook out."

"Sure." "What time?"

"Is eight o' clock ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok I'll see you then."

"Alright."

At eight o' clock she showed up. She rang the doorbell. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. They went out on the patio. "How do you like your steak?"

"Medium."

"Ok." "Dinner's in about five." "You can sit down." She sat at the table. "You want a glass of wine."

"Sure."

They were eating there food.

"So what does Nikki say about you coming back to work early?" Vaughn asked.

"I haven't been able to reach her." "She must be busy today." Vaughn looked over.

"You have a nice pool."

"Thanks."

"I haven't been swimming for fun in a long time."

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"I didn't bring a suit."

"I have extras in the changing rooms."

"Ok."

Vaughn put on a red bikini that she found. When she went out John was already in the pool. She got in and swam over to John.

"The water's warm." She said.

"I turned up the heat."

"John."

"What? She splashed him. "Hey!"

"I got you back for splashing me that one day."

"Come here." He dunked her under and went with her. It went on for a few minutes.

"Ok break time." Her arms were around John's neck.

"Vaughn."

"What?"

"Do you ever think what would happened if we were closer together in age?"

"Like if we had went to high school together?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Maybe my marriage wouldn't have been a mistake then."

"I guess that's something we'll never know."

"I guess not."

"It's getting late." "I should go."

They both changed. John walked her to the door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said.

"No it isn't." "I'll see you again." "I promise." They hugged neither of them wanting to let go. After a minute they did.

"Bye John."

"Bye Vaughn."

After Vaughn left John called Nikki.

"You're coming back to work early?" She said.

"Yeah."

"That's so great baby." "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I'll be back on Monday."

"I gotta go but I love you."

"I love you to."

Nikki was in Dolph's hotel room. She went out to the sliding glass doors to the Jacuzzi, where Dolph was waiting for her. She got in.

"That was John." She said. "He's becoming back Monday

"Great." Dolph said sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'll still find time to come see you."

"Ok." They kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months had passed. Vaughn had been working as usual. She missed John. She hadn't spoken to him since she left his house. She had just finished up for the day. Her boss called her into her office.

"Vaughn please sit down." Her boss Mary said.

"Alright." She sat down. "What's up?"

"I'd hate to do this but I have no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shaw's funding has been cut." "Our AA and drug rehab will remain open but our physical therapy program is closing."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I'm sorry Vaughn." "You're fired."

"Fired?"

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks."

"Why didn't you anything?"

"I couldn't until it was official."

"You could've told me so I could find time to find a job." "I've been here since I was nineteen." "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll find another job soon."

"Well thanks, for nothing." She got up and left.

She knew Derek was working so she drove to the diner. She walked in.

"Hey Vaughn." Freddy said.

"Hi Freddy." "Can I talk to Derek for a minute?"

"Sure, go on back."

Vaughn went back to the kitchen.

"Vaughn." "Why aren't you at work?" Derek asked.

"I don't have a job."

"What?"

"I got fired."

"What?" Vaughn started to cry. "Come here." He hugged her. "Honey, I'm so sorry." "What happened?"

"Mary said funding was cut and they were losing the physical therapy program."

"That sucks baby."

"What am I gonna do?" "How am I gonna pay my rent, my bills?"

"We'll figure something out." "I promise."

"Ok." "What time are you coming tonight?"

"I can't."

"Oh come on."

"I have to cover."

"Not tonight, please." "I don't wanna be alone."

"I already told Freddy I would."

"Derek."

"I'll come over t-

"Tomorrow night, yeah." She said upset. "I'm leaving."

"Vaughn."

"Bye."

It was nighttime Vaughn was alone. She'd been crying all night. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Vonnie." John said.

"Hi." She sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"I got fired today."

"What, why?"

"Funding cuts." "They cut the therapy program."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm all alone." "Derek had to work." "I'm miserable."

"If I was home you could come see me."

"I know." "I don't know what I'm gonna do John." "I could lose my house, my car, everything."

"How much do you need to get you by for a couple months?"

"What?"

"I'll give you some money."

"I don't want your money."

"I insist."

"No." "I'm sure I'll find a job soon enough."

"Well if you don't all you need to do is call me."

"Thank you." "How's work going?"

"Great." "I'm glad to be back."

"I bet Nikki's glad to."

"Yeah." "She's out with some friends right now."

"Well I'm gonna take a sleeping pill and go to bed."

"Alright." "Don't worry everything's gonna be ok."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later Vaughn was sitting at home. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Vaughn Taylor, please." The woman on the other end said.

"Speaking."

"This is Sue." "I work for Vince Mcmahon and he would like to interview you about a position at the company."

"Ok."

"Can you fly to Connecticut tomorrow?" "There's a ticket at the airport waiting for you."

"Ok sure."

"You have a meeting with Mr. Mcmahon tomorrow at two o' clock, at WWE Headquarters."

"Ok thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The next morning Vaughn flew to Connecticut. When she got to WWE Headquarters they directed her where to go. She went to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi Mr. Mcmahon." "I'm Vaughn Taylor."

"Please sit down." She sat down. "Did my secretary give you any details?"

"Just that a position in the company had opened, and you wanted to speak with me."

"Well I've decided to hire a physical therapist, to go along with the doctor that is already on staff." "Are you familiar with our business?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"Well in this business people pull muscles and things like that all the time." "If it's not to serious we could send them to the physical therapist on staff to alleviate the pain."

"Is that all I would be doing?"

"You'd also be an assistant to the doctor."

"Would I have to come on the road?"

"Yes you'd have the schedule as the performers."

"Can I think about for a day?"

"Sure just call my secretary with your decision."

"Alright?" "Just out of curiosity, why did you pick me?"

"John Cena recommended you."

"I figured." "Thank you very much."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Later that night Vaughn and Derek had just finished dinner. They were at Vaughn's house in the living room.

"Derek I got offered a job today." She said.

"That's great." "Doing what?"

"WWE wants me to be there new on staff physical therapist."

"That company John works for?"

"Yeah." "If I take it I have to go on the road with them." "They're on the road a lot." "What do you think?" "Your opinion matters to me."

"Take it."

"I'll be gone a lot."

"That's ok." "We'll make it work." "I know you'd enjoy it." "Go for it." She kissed him.

"I'm glad you're ok with it."

"Whatever makes you happy."

She called Vince's secretary the next day and accepted the job. The day after that Derek went with her to the airport, where she was flying to Missouri.

"Have fun." Derek said.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you to." "We'll see each other before you know it." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to, bye."

"Bye."

When Vaughn got to Missouri she went to the hotel and up to John's room. When he answered the door she hugged him.

"I guess this means you decided to take the job." He said.

"Yes I did." "Thank you."

"I told you everything would be ok."

"Yeah you did."

"Wanna go to lunch?" "Nikki's shopping with friends and I'm bored outta my mind."

"Sure."

Nikki was in Dolph's room. They'd both just gotten out of the shower. Dolph walked up behind Nikki put his arms around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck.

"You know." Nikki said. "We might be able to start doing this more often."

"You finally gonna leave him?"

"No." "John put in word that his friend was looking for a job." "If she gets it she'll be on the road with us." "They like to hang out." "While he's hanging out with her, I'll be with you." She said as she kissed him.

"So just trust your boyfriend to be alone with some chick?" She turned to face him.

"John would never cheat on me, he loves me." "I have him wrapped around my finger." "She's not his type anyway." "Plus she has a fiancée." They kissed.

"I hope she gets the job then." He mumbled against her lips.

"Me to."


	11. Chapter 11

Vaughn had been on the road with the WWE for a little over a month now. She was finally getting used to it. She was having fun but part of her was homesick. She missed Derek a lot. On the other hand she loved spending time with John. On the nights Nikki went out with her friends, Vaughn would go to John's room and they would hang out. Vaughn was on her way to John's room. They were going to lunch. She went to knock on the door. It opened. John and Nikki stepped out.

"Hi Vaughn." Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki." Nikki turned to John.

"Have a good autograph signing today." John said.

"I will." Nikki said. "You and Vaughn have fun."

"We will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." She turned to Vaughn. "Bye Vaughn."

"Bye Nikki." Vaughn said. Nikki walked to the elevator and got in.

"Ready to go?" John asked looking at Vaughn.

"Yep." She said.

Instead of going down to the lobby Nikki went to Dolph's room. He knocked on the door. He answered it and she went in. They kissed.

"I love this new arrangement." He said.

"Me to." "Vaughn getting that job was the best thing to ever happened."

"You're spending the night with me tonight, right?"

"Of course you know I love our nights together."

"Yeah I know I'm way better then Cena."

"Wanna prove it?"

"Sure." "Come here."

Vaughn and John were at a restaurant.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." John said.

"Me either." "My first live pay per view." "I know you'll get the belt back." "It's a last man standing match right?"

"Yeah."

"I feel for you." "I wouldn't wanna fight Ryback."

"I can handle him."

"You have keep your opponent down for a ten count right."

"Yeah." "You still coming over tonight?"

"Yeah." "What movies are you getting?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What time are you coming?"

"Around nine."

"Ok." "Want me to order some dinner?"

"If you want to."

"Feel like a steak?"

"Sure." The check came. "I'll get it."

"No you won't."

"John, every time we go to lunch you pay."

"I don't mind, really."

"Well I do."

"Vonnie, it's only lunch." "It's not like I'm buying you a diamond."

"Ok."

It was nighttime Vaughn sitting in her hotel room. Derek told her he had to work tonight. She knew he was on his break so she decided to call him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"Not really." "It's slow tonight."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna hang out with John tonight."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"I have to go."

"Ok, I love you, Derek."

"I love you to, Vaughn."

Derek hung up. He wasn't at work. He was sitting on his bed. He laid back down and looked over. Charity Stevens was laying beside him, with a hurt look on her face.

"Charity, don't look at me like that." He said.

"Why are you still with her Derek?" "I'm not enough for you, is that it?"

"You know it's not like that."

"Derek, I love you." "I thought that after what happened between us in high school, we'd be together."

"You're the one that moved."

"Only because my parents didn't want it getting around town that I got an abortion."

"I know that was hard for you." "I'm sorry it had to be like that but I didn't know what else to do." "Look, it's like I told you six months ago when you moved back and we started seeing each other." "I love you both."

"No you don't." "You love her."

"Charity." He got on top of her. "Baby, come on." He kissed her. "You know I love you."

"Yeah?" They kissed. "How much?" She mumbled against his lips.

"So much."

"Show me."

The next night Vaughn and everyone were at the arena. It was time for John's match. He stopped by the trainers room where Vaughn worked on the way.

"Hey." He said. "I'm heading out."

"Good luck." "I'll be watching."

John went out. He was having his match with Ryback. They were fighting up on stage. Ryback rammed John through the LCD screen. When the camera went back to where they were, Vaughn watched terrified as they loaded John into a stretcher.

Vaughn was stunned a few minutes later. When John with some assistants walked through the door.

"John please go to the hospital. Teddy Long said.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine." John said. He sat up on the examination table.

Vaughn pulled the doctor aside.

"Give me a few minutes alone with him." She said. "I'll try and convince him to go." Vaughn said.

"Alright." "Everybody clear out."

Everyone left the room. Vaughn went up to John.

"John you need to go to the hospital." Vaughn said.

"No I don't I'm fine."

"You just went through a screen."

"I'm sore but I'm fine."

"You're not a doctor you don't know if you're fine."

"Yes I do."

"John." "Please, please go to the hospital." "If anything ever happened to you I- She stopped. John held her hand.

"Vaughn, listen to me." "I'm fine I promise." "Ok?" "It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She hugged him very lightly.

"I was so worried." She let him go but was still leaning down by him. "I'm still worried." John touched her cheek with his palm.

"Vonnie, you don't need to worry baby, I'm fine." He was getting closer to her lips.

"I just don't want you to be hurt." She said in a whisper.

"I'm not." Just as there lips were about to they heard Nikki's voice on the side of the door. Vaughn stood up.

"Is John in there?" Nikki said. She walked in. "John, honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"I'll get the doctor." Vaughn said. She left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed. Lucky for John his injuries after going through the LCD screen were minimal. He was able to return to work the following week. Vaughn had just seen Derek last week. She was happy she got to see him. She spent the three days she had off at his apartment. She was sitting in her hotel room and decided to call him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Wating to go to work, gotta cover every night this week."

"Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Yeah but the cash is good."

"Well if did bored at work, just think about last week."

"How could I forget?" "That was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Before last week I don't think we ever did it in the laundry room."

"I guess when I miss you I get adventurous."

"I'll say." "I don't think there's a room we didn't spare."

"Well we're still working on having a baby, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you already."

"I miss you to." "I have to go."

"Alright." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye."

The next evening they were all on a plane to Maine. It was foggy out. The captain came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking." "Due to the fog we have to make an emergency landing in Rhode Island."

Vaughn was in the airport standing in line to get her bags.

"Hey Vonnie." John said from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi John."

"Wanna share a cab to the hotel?"

"I'm not going to the hotel."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna rent a car." "To surprise Derek."

"Massachusetts is over an hour and a half away."

"I know."

"Be careful."

"I will." "See ya."

"Bye."

Vaughn couldn't wait to see the look on Derek's face when she walked through the diner door. The trip really didn't seem that long to her. She pulled the diner parking lot and went in.

"Hey Freddy." She said. "Can I talk to Derek?"

"He's not here." "It's his night off."

"He told me he had to cover shifts every night this week."

"He hasn't covered a shift in six months."

"Really?"

"I've asked him to but he always says he has plans with you."

Vaughn stormed out of there she wanted an explanation. She pulled into Derek's driveway. His car was there and so was a car she'd never seen. The door was locked. She used her key to get in. She heard a squeaking noise. She went to back of the apartment where the bedroom was. She opened the door and saw Derek and Charity having sex.

"Derek!" Vaughn yelled.

"Vaughn." He said shocking getting up. Vaughn looked at Charity.

"Who the hell are- "Oh my god." "Charity." "Charity Stevens." "You know what you bitch?!" "You want this ring?!" She took it off and threw it at her. "I don't need it anymore." She smacked Derek in the face. "You bastard!" "I hate you!" "It's over!" She left the room. Derek went after her.

"Vaughn, baby please." "I love you." "Please don't leave me."

"Go to hell, Derek."

She cried all the way back to Rhode Island. It was eleven o' clock at night by the time she got back. She found out what room John was staying at the hotel and went up to his room. She knocked on the door.

"John." She said. "John, please open the door." A few seconds later he came to the door in just a pair of sweatpants. She hugged him and sobbed.

"Aw Vaughn, what's a matter."

They sat on the couch. She told him what happened.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. "I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure."

"I'll sleep on the couch." "Shit my clothes are in the car." "It's alright I'll just sleep in my clothes."

"I can give you something to sleep in."

"No that's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." John got her a blanket and pillow.

"If you need anything, I'll be right in here."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.

It was two in the morning. John woke up and heard Vaughn crying. He went out to the living room. She was sitting up. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"About what?"

"I've never been with anyone but Derek." "What am I gonna do now?" "I have to start my life all over again."

"Vaughn, you can do better then Derek." "He doesn't deserve you." "You're talented, you're gorgeous." "Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Really." "So don't cry." He took is thumb and wiped a tear away. Slowly they came closer to each others lips. They kissed. It was slow at first but quickly became filled with all they months of passion they'd been holding back. There passion for each other took them over. Vaughn stood up. Not breaking each others lips they went into the bedroom. Vaughn's back was against the wall. She started kissing John's chest. "Vonnie." John groaned. After a few minutes she came back up to his mouth. As they kissed again she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. He broke from lips kissing every spot of exposed skin, all the way down to her stomach. She shrugged off the shirt. He undid her jeans and pulled them down. As he was kissing his way back up to her he undid her bra, stopping at the center of her chest. "Oh John." She moaned. When he came back up to her lips, he lifted her off the wall. They laid down on the bed. She pulled down his sweatpants. He slipped inside her. They both moaned and started moving. They kissed. "Vaughn." John groaned against her lips. "Ohhh, John." "You're so perfect and beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. "This body." He ran his hands down her body. "I want you, Vaughn." He started moving faster. "Ohhh, John, mmmm, ohhh yes, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "God, Vonnie." He groaned giving in.

Afterward they kissed then laid there until they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Vaughn woke up the next morning. She felt terrible about what she'd done. She was ashamed of herself. She got up as quietly as she could, got dressed and left. She decided to go to the airport early She went out to her car. As she put the key in the lock, she put her hand to her face and started to cry.

"Excuse me." "Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"You're the physical therapist right?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen you around." "I'm AJ." "What's your name?"

"Vaughn."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I slept with someone I shouldn't have."

"Who?"

"My best friend." "He has a girlfriend." "I'm a horrible, terrible, awful person."

"No you're not."

"Thank you."

"Sometimes things just happened."

"We were so close I ruined it."

"I think the best thing to do is talk to your friend."

"I can't I'm to embarrassed."

"Well you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks." "I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After John's plane landed in Maine he went to work out at the gym. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He was lifting weights.

"Hey." Randy said coming up to him. "John." "John?"

"Oh hey Randy."

"Nice to see you to."

"Sorry I just have stuff on my mind."

"You and Nikki fighting?"

"No." "Last night Vaughn broke up with her boyfriend." "She came to my room." "I was trying to comfort her." "One thing led to another and, we had sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about Nikki?"

"I love her."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Have you talked to Vaughn?"

"No."

"You two should talk."

"I don't think she wants to."

"You can't avoid it forever."

"I know."

"Talk to her."

Back at the hotel Nikki and Dolph were laying in his bed. They were kissing.

"I gotta go." Nikki said.

"Ok."

"Before I do I have something to tell you."

Later that night Vaughn was at the arena. She hadn't seen John yet and she hoped she didn't. She was getting a water from catering.

"Vaughn." Nikki said. Vaughn turned around.

"Hi Nikki."

"I wanna tell you something but don't tell John." "I want it to be a surprise."

After talking to Nikki, Vaughn went back to the trainers room. She was crying. There was a knock at the door. She wiped her eyes.

"Come in." She said. John walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I think we should talk."

"John last night was a big mistake." "It was terrible."

"Was it?"

"You know what I mean."

"I wasn't planning on last night, Vaughn."

"I know I wasn't either."

"I thought it was great."

"Yes ok, making love to you was great, but it never should've happened." "When I think about Nikki, I feel horrible." "Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Good don't."

"I feel bad that I cheated on her to." He walked up to Vaughn. "I shouldn't have but Vaughn, when I'm with you, you make me feel things that she doesn't." "I know you feel it to."

"No."

"Yes you do." "Last night wasn't the only time we felt something like that, it was just the only time we let ourselves feel it."

"No, we could never be together." "We're, we're to far apart in age."

"Age?"

"Yeah I mean you're eleven years older than me."

"Funny, you didn't seem to care about that last night."

"Well I do."

"No you don't, you're scared."

"Of what?"

"You feel something for me and it scares you, so you're making stuff up."

"John stop."

"Vaughn, I think I'm in lo-mmm." She put her hand over his mouth.

"No." "No you're not." "You're just confused." "Whatever you were gonna say, you don't." "You're confused, I'm confused." "We don't feel anything for each other." She took her hand off of his mouth. "We can't." "I can't." John kissed her. She kissed him back. She broke it after a few seconds. "John, please don't do this to me." "We can't see each other anymore, at all."

"Vaughn don't say that."

"I'm serious." "It's best for both of us… if we go our separate ways." She said as her voice broke and tears filled her eyes.

"Vonnie." He went to touch her cheek. She pulled back.

"No." "Get out."

"Baby."

"John please, get out." He left. She started to sob. "I'm sorry." She said through her tears.

John went back to his locker room. Nikki was waiting for him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She walked up to him and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"John, I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am." "I'm just shocked." They hugged. "We're gonna have a baby, this is great."


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed since Vaughn had talked to John. She really missed him. She thought about calling him but knew it was better if she didn't. Especially since Nikki was pregnant. She'd seen Nikki around the arena. She was so happy. It made Vaughn feel even worse for sleeping with John. Lucky for Vaughn she had a new friend, AJ. She'd talked to AJ about what happened but still hadn't told her anything specific. They were hanging out in AJ's hotel room.

"Ok Vaughn, do I finally get to know the name of this guy?"

"That depends." "Are you close to either of the Bellas?"

"No." "I know them that's about it."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't I promise."

"Ok the guy is, John Cena."

"Ooh."

"Yeah." "The day after we did it, Nikki told him she was pregnant."

"Ouch."

"She's really nice and she loves him to death and me and John go and do that."

"Yeah but Vaughn, I know you care about John to." "I can tell by the way you talk about him."

"Yeah, I care about him a lot." "We go way back." "He used to baby-sit me when I was five."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"What difference does it make?" "It doesn't matter." "I just…I miss him so much." Tears started to fall from her face. "We can't be friends anymore." "Everything is different now."

"It's all gonna be ok."

"That's nice of you to say, but it's ever gonna be ok, ever." Suddenly Vaughn felt sick. "Oh god." She ran to the bathroom and threw up. After a few minutes she was done. She came back out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm sick or something."

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like that you're pregnant."

"I hope not."

"Are you on birth control?"

"No I stopped taking it because Derek and I were trying to have a baby."

"Did John use a condom?"

"Now that I think about it, no." "Oh god." "Oh my god." "What if I'm pregnant?"

"It's ok." "Buy a test tomorrow and you can take it in my room after the show."

"If I am pregnant, I'm screwed." "I won't know who the father is." "I don't want to be with Derek anymore." "John's already gonna be a father."

"We'll figure it all out tomorrow night."

"Ok."

Nikki and Dolph were in his hotel room. They were laying in bed. He was rubbing her stomach.

"Hi little baby Ziggler." Dolph said. "Daddy's here."

"Well we don't know that for sure."

"Yes we do." "Cena's not man enough to give you a baby." They kissed.

The next night at the arena Vaughn was getting a water. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hi Nikki." Vaughn said.

"Did John tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"He asked me to marry him this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "See?" She held out her ring hand.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "You're coming to the wedding right?"

"Sure." "When?"

"We're not sure yet but we definitely want it to be before the baby comes."

"Well keep me posted." She said trying to sound happy.

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

In this arena Vaughn had to walk by John's locker room. She walked by as quickly as could.

"Vaughn." John said. She stopped.

"What John?" She said not turning around.

"Come in here." "We need to talk." She went to the doorway and stood inside it.

"Nikki told me you proposed to her." "Congratulations." "Goodbye."

"Wait." "Come here."

"No."

"Please." She went in. "Shut the door." She shut the door. "I know the proposal isn't easy for you to deal with."

"What do I care?"

"You never were a very good liar." "I know you care."

"She's having your baby." "Marriage is the next logical step."

"I do love her and seems like the right thing to do."

"Are we done now?"

"That doesn't mean that I don't lo-

"No shut up John, don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Bye John." John grabbed her hand.

"Vaughn, please don't go." "I miss you." "Don't you miss me?"

"No."

"You're a liar." She took her hand back turned around and started to walk towards the door. "Vaughn don't do this, please. She was to the door. "Vaughn, I love you." She looked back at him.

"I told you not to say that." She said with tears in her eyes. She left.

After the show Vaughn bought a pregnancy test and went to AJ's room. They were waiting for the results.

"Vaughn, no matter what this test says it's gonna be ok." AJ said.

"It's time to check it." She went into the bathroom and came back out holding the test. She looked at it. "Oh my god." Tears went down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant." "Oh no." "This isn't happening, no." "What am I gonna do?"


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a half hour since Vaughn discovered that she was pregnant. She was still in shock. She didn't know what to do. She was scared to death. She was still in AJ's room. They were sitting on the couch.

"AJ what am I gonna do?" Vaughn said.

"Do you want the baby?"

"Yeah but if it's not Derek's I can't keep it."

"Why?"

"Everyone will find out John and I slept together." "I can't let that happened." "Nikki's already carrying John's baby." "I don't want him to lose her because of me."

"No matter what you say, I know you really don't want John to marry Nikki."

"It doesn't matter what I want." "She's pregnant with his child, he loves her and they should get married."

"You might be pregnant with his child to."

"Yeah, might." "Not am." "Nikki is." "I don't know, if the baby's John maybe adoption is the best way to go."

"Do you really wanna go that way?"

"No but I'm thinking about what would be best for John and Nikki and there baby."

"What about you and your baby?"

"If the baby's John's he can't be a father." "He'll already have a family." "Even though I don't want to be, I just have to pray that it's Derek's so it resolves this mess."

"You're not going back to Derek, are you?"

"Hell no." "If it's his we'll make parenting decisions together but that's where it stops." "I think the next thing I'm gonna do his make an appointment with a doctor."

"That's a good idea."

Two days later Vaughn was at the doctor. She was in an exam room. They ran some tests and she was waiting for the doctor was come in. The doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Taylor." The doctor said.

"Hello."

"Your tests are positive for pregnancy."

"That's what I figured." "I just wanted to be sure."

"Lay back, we'll get you hooked up and see how far along you are."

"Ok." She laid down the doctor hooked her to the machine.

"I'd say your about five weeks along." "You can't really see it yet but the baby's there." "Congratulations." The doctor unhooked the machine. Vaughn sat up.

"About the baby, I'm not sure who the father is."

"How many potential fathers are there?"

"Two." "My ex-boyfriend and my friend."

"You can have a DNA test ran at the time of birth." "You are planning on keeping the baby?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll give you some pre-natal vitamins." "Do either one of men know about the baby?"

"Not yet."

"Are you planning on telling them?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

The next day Vaughn flew to Massachusetts. She had to catch a flight to Iowa after she told Derek about the baby. She met him a park near her house. He was sitting on a bench. Just seeing him made her sick to her stomach. She walked up to him.

"I knew you'd come back." He said smugly. "I'm with Charity now."

"I don't give a shit who you're with." "The reason I wanted to see you was because I'm pregnant." "You might be the father."

"Might be?"

"I slept with someone else the night I broke up with you."

"Who?"

"John."

"You hypocritical bitch." "I knew that would happened." "Hell for the I know it could've been happening while we were still together."

"No." "I'm not like you." "All those times you said you were covering shifts, you were with her weren't you?"

"Yes." "You're one to talk though, Vaughn." "Doesn't you're best buddy have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and we both feel terrible for doing what we did." "We have remorse unlike you and that slut you were seeing for months."

"Who are you to talk about who's a slut?" "Only a slut doesn't know who the father of her baby is."

"Fuck you!"

"You know what?" "Until I have proof that that kid's mine, I want nothing to do with it." "You like fucking John so much he can help you with all the pregnancy shit!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh and Derek just so you know, John is way better in bed then you ever were." She walked away.

Later that night Vaughn was in her hotel room. She knew this was one of the nights Nikki went out. She went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Vaughn, hi." He said surprised.

"Can I come in?" "We need to talk." "It's important."

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "Nikki and I decided to get married next month." "If you don't wanna come I understand."

"I have to come to keep up appearances." "This is tough to say." "I wasn't expecting it."

"It's ok, just say it."

"Ok." "Three nights ago I found out, that I'm pregnant." "It's either yours or Derek's." "I don't want it to be Derek's but it can't be yours either." "Derek knows he says he doesn't want anything to do with the baby until he knows it's his." "If the baby's yours would you want me to give it up for adoption?"

"Absolutely not." "Why would you think that?"

"I just don't wanna ruin things between you and Nikki." "If I hadn't of come to your room that night, this never would've happened."

"We would've had sex eventually, we both know that." "I want you to keep the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"John, if this is your baby you know that means my baby and Nikki's baby are gonna be related."

"I know that's ok." "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Until it's born I'll tell everyone it's Derek's." "I don't want you to tell Nikki yet either." "There's no need to get her upset if we don't have to."

"Alright." "I want to be the father."

"What?"

"I do." "I'm not gonna abandon you like Derek did." "Whatever you need for you and the baby just tell me and you've got it."

"We don't even know if it's yours yet."

"I have a feeling it is." "Maybe I should postpone the wedding."

"No if you do that Nikki will get suspicious." "Nikki loves you." "You should marry her."

"Vonnie, I know you don't want me to."

"I should go."

"Wait." He started rubbing her stomach. "Hi baby, daddy's right here." "I know it'll be difficult but we'll figure it out." "I promise." "Your mommy used to sing this song when she was little." "She'd sing to her dolls." "I wonder if she remembers." He started to sing. "Hush little baby don't say a word." "Daddy gonna buy you a mocking bird." "If that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." "And if that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's gonna buy you a-

"A looking glass." Vaughn said.

"That's right." John said.

"That was so sweet." She wiped a tear away. "There's pregnancy hormones for ya." She said smiling.

"I missed that smile." They kissed moaning each other mouths. Vaughn cupped her hands around John's face. She suddenly broke the kiss.

"What are we doing?"

"We can't, not again." She got up and went for the door. John was right behind her. He turned her around and they kissed again. She broke it after a few seconds. "No, no, no." "We can never have sex again."

"I love our baby, Vaughn and I love you."

"You may love me but I'm not the one you're marrying." She left.


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed. Vaughn was two months pregnant. Everyone was surprised when they learned of her pregnancy. She figured she might as well get it out in the open because in a few months it'd be obvious anyway. Tomorrow was a day she was dreading. Tomorrow John was marrying Nikki. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and hide but she knew she couldn't do that, because to everyone else Vaughn and John were still the best of friends. Vaughn was at the doctor. She was getting her first sonogram pictures today. The doctor had just brought them in.

"Vaughn, there's a new DNA test we can do." The doctor said.

"When the baby's born?"

"No, before."

"How?"

"We can take blood from you and blood from one of the fathers." "We can try and match it to the baby." "We can't do it for three more months, but we can do it."

"I'll think about it."

"Vaughn are you ok?" "You seem stressed."

"I am." "It's just the whole situation with the baby and other things."

"What other things?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok." "I know you're just trying to help."

"I know it's hard but try to stay calm." "To much stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know."

"For now just be glad that you and your baby are healthy."

When Vaughn left the doctor she went back to the hotel. She went up to John's room and knocked on the door. Nikki answered it.

"Hi Vaughn" She said.

"Hi." "I'll come back later."

"No it's fine what did you want?"

"Just to talk to him for a second."

"I'll get him." She stepped back into the room. A few seconds John stepped into the hall.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I thought you might like to see a sonogram of my baby."

"Sure." She handed him one. "Aw that's so cute." He hugged her.

"I'm sorry, if would have known she was here, I would have come." She whispered.

"It's ok." He whispered back. "How's the baby?"

"Fine."

"I miss it, and you." She let him go.

"See you tomorrow." She said in her normal voice.

"Ok."

Vaughn went to the elevator. She pressed the down button. She had to go. She didn't know where, just away. The elevator stopped one floor below. Chris Jericho got on.

"Hi Vaughn." He said.

"Hi Chris."

"How are you and the baby?"

"We're fine."

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"No."

"Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"How many months along are you?" Chris asked.

"Two."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you no longer with the father?"

"We'd planned to have a baby." "Two months ago I went to his apartment to surprise him, and found him in bed with another woman." "Last month I found out I was pregnant, now here I am."

"He doesn't wanna be involved?"

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

"How long were you together?"

"Ten years."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So what do you do for fun?"

"I play the piano."

"I like music to." "I'm in a band." "Fozzy."

"Never heard of it." "Wanna see a sonogram picture?"

"Sure." She showed it to him. "That's cute."

Chris walked Vaughn back to her room.

"Thank you for lunch." She said.

"You're welcome." "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me."

"Thanks"

"See you later."

"Bye."

Later that night Nikki was supposed to be out with friends but she was with Dolph. They were sitting on the couch.

"Baby what's a matter?" Nikki asked.

"Oh nothing, after tonight I'm never gonna see you again." "No big deal."

"Dolph, you know that's not true." "It's gonna be just like it's been."

"Promise?"

"I promise." "Come here." They kissed.

John and Randy were at a bar drinking.

"Ok so tell me the truth." Randy said.

"About what?" John said taking a drink.

"Vaughn's baby's yours isn't it?" John spit his beer acrossed the table.

"What?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." "Two months ago you slept with her." "Now she's two months pregnant."

"It might be mine, we don't know yet."

"What are you gonna tell Nikki if it is?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you wanna get married?"

"Yeah." "I love Nikki."

"Do you love Vaughn?"

"Yeah but I can't have them both."

Vaughn and AJ were sitting in Vaughn hotel room.

"Boy I wish I could have a beer." Vaughn said.

"I know tomorrow's gonna be tough for you."

"AJ…Vaughn started to cry. "I don't want John to get married."

"Aw I know, come here." They hugged.

"This sucks." She said tearfully.

"I know."

The next day everyone flew to Massachusetts for the wedding. Vaughn sat down in the church. As John came out and was standing upfront he and Vaughn looked at each other. Vaughn knew she wasn't going to be able to make it through this. She stood up went to the back in shadows and silently cried. A few minutes later Nikki came down.

"If there are any objections speak now, or forever hold your piece." The minister said.

_"No John, please don't do this." "Please." "I love you."_ Vaughn thought as she continued to cry.

"John, do you take Nicole for your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said.

"Nicole, do take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.


	17. Chapter 17

It'd been two weeks since John had gotten married. At first Vaughn was crushed. She didn't even want to get out of bed. Then she decided although she was hurting she was going to do her best to move on with her life. For her sake and the sake of her baby. It was morning. She was in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Me to."

"Hear from your boyfriend today?"

"Who?"

"Chris."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he wants to be." "He likes you."

"Why would he like me?"

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And?"

"Usually single guys are turned off by that."

"Chris doesn't seem to be."

"He is pretty cute and nice." "I'm not sure now's the right time to get involved with someone."

"Why?"

"Well there is that small matter of not knowing who my baby's father is, and it could possibly be a married man."

"Chris doesn't know that."

"No but if we got closer I would have to tell him."

"Yes but you can't let that keep you from seeing what could happened."

"I gotta go."

"Ok see you at work."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

Vaughn fell asleep on the couch. Several hours later she was awakened by knocking. When she looked at the clock it said it was two in the afternoon. She went to the door and answered it.

"Hi Chris." She said.

"Hi." What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant.

"Do you have plans tonight after the show?" Chris asked.

"No."

"My band's playing tonight and I thought you might like to come."

"Alright."

"Great." "Maybe after that we can get something to eat."

"Chris, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

Towards the front of the restaurant John and Randy were sitting at a table.

"John." Randy said. "John?" He turned around to see what John was looking at and saw Vaughn and Chris.

"Why the hell is she here with him?"

"I don't know."

"Is she dating him?"

"Again, I don't know." "John, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"I know how you feel about her but you're married now." "You need to let Vaughn go."

Back at the hotel Nikki was in Dolph's room. They were laying in bed.

"See I told you things would be exactly the same." Nikki said.

"Yeah you did." "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Dolph leaned down beside the bed.

"These." "They're for the baby." He said sitting back up.

"Aw, onesies." "They're adorable." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

Later that night Vaughn was at the arena in the trainers room. John came in and shut the door.

"Are you dating Chris Jericho?" John asked.

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why were you at lunch with him today?"

"Are you spying on me?"

"No." "I was there with Randy and we saw you."

"No, I'm not dating Chris." "If I were it'd be none of your business."

"None of my business?"

"That's right."

"We're having a baby, that's my business."

"We might be having a baby." "Yes that is your business, but who I choose to spend time with isn't."

"I miss you."

"John you have to stop this." "We spent one night together and it was wonderful but it's over." The only future we can possibly have is parenting our child." "I'll always care about you but I need to move on." "You need to go be with your wife."

"You're right." He left.

After the concert and dinner, Chris walked Vaughn back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." Vaughn said.

"I'm glad." "Me to."

"That concert was pretty fun."

"What did you think of the lead singer?"

"He's pretty cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Chris, why do you like me so much?"

"You're a great person, you're beautiful, I like spending time with you."

"My being pregnant doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all." "I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend."

"Ok." He kissed her. "Are you sure you're still gonna like me when I'm fat."'

"You won't be fat you'll be beautiful, just like you are now." They kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

Vaughn and Chris had been dating for a month. They were happy. The closer Vaughn got to Chris the guiltier she felt. She would often think about telling him the truth about the baby situation. As much as she felt guilty for not telling him she also felt afraid. Afraid that he would leave her. She didn't want to happen. She was at home in her bedroom standing in front of a mirror. She was starting to show. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Chris said.

"Hi Chris."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at myself in the mirror." "I'm starting to show."

"That's great." "I'm so glad Raw's gonna be in Canada tomorrow." "You'll get to see where I live."

"I can't wait." "Most of all, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either." "I'm lonely."

"Me to." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." "Tell the baby I said goodnight."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A half hour away John and Nikki were at home.

"Nikki come up here." John said. She came up the stairs.

"What?"

"Guess what's done."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna see it."

"Ok." He opened the bedroom door. They walked in. What was once a guestroom was now a nursery.

"John, this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." They kissed.

The next morning Vaughn got off the plane in Canada checked into the hotel, then went to Chris's house. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed.

"I've been wanting to do that for three days."

"I know the feeling."

"Well look at how rude I'm being." He knelt down by her stomach. "Hey you." "How are you today?" "Been keeping your mommy company?" "You'll like this place." "We'll have to see about you getting a room here when mommy and you stay." He stood back up. They sat on the couch. "Here." He handed her a key.

"What's this?"

"Your key."

"Thanks."

"Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah I kept waking up last night."

"I'm a little tired myself." "Let's take a nap." They laid down on the couch. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed.

They both slept way longer then they planned. When they woke up it was time to go to the arena. Vaughn found John before the show started.

"John, we need to talk." She said. The found an abandoned hall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "My doctor told me that they can do an early DNA test." "They can take my blood and your blood and see if it matches the baby."

"You mean to see if I'm the father?"

"Yeah." "Do you wanna do that?"

"Yeah." "I wanna know."

"Ok." "It can't be done until next month."

"Well just give me the date and time and I'll be there."

"Ok."

"Nikki and I are having a boy." "We found out Friday."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Vaughn walked away.

The show had started. Vaughn was in the trainers room. Chris walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"What do you have behind your back?"

"Presents."

John was walking by and heard them talking. He was hiding against the wall.

"What kind of presents?"

"These are for you." He said pulling a bouquet of roses from his right side.

"Aw, roses thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What else do you have?"

"Well, this isn't for you." "This is for you." He said pointing at her stomach and smiling. He pulled a teddy bear out from behind him.

"Chris." "That is so sweet." They kissed. It was slow.

"You know, I'd hate to do this but I gotta go." He said in-between kisses.

"Ok."

"Wanna come over again later?" John walked away.

"Sure."

John was in his locker room. Nikki walked in.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." She looked at him he looked sad.

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing." He stood up and kissed her. "I gotta get out there."

After the show Vaughn went back to Chris's house. They were in the kitchen. Chris had made them each a milkshake.

"That was a fun show tonight." Chris said.

"Yeah."

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Well for a girl I was thinking Rebecca Ann."

"I like it."

"I haven't decided any boys names yet."

"Are you worried about the labor?"

"A little."

"Well don't worry I'm gonna be right there with you." "No matter if that deadbeat loser who got you pregnant and refused to take responsibility is or not." "What was his name again?"

"Derek." "Chris, there's something you should kn-

"Vaughn I love you." He blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that." "I've been trying to tell you all day." "I wanted it to be romantic and I ruined it."

"Hey." She put her hand on his cheek. "No you didn't." "I love you to." They kissed.

They went upstairs to the bedroom. She took off his shirt. He took off hers. They laid down on the bed. He started kissed her neck.

"Chris." She moaned. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"This is ok to do right?" "I mean with the baby and everything."

"Yes, the doctor says it's fine." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had passed. Vaughn still hadn't told Chris that it was a possibility that John could be the father. She tried to but couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew eventually she might have to. She was nervous. The blood test to find out if John was the father was tomorrow. Vaughn was in her hotel room asleep. The alarm clock started to go off. She shut it off and rolled over.

"Chris." "Baby you gotta get up." She said.

"No." "I'm to tired."

"Well I told you you shouldn't have spent the night."

"I know but you're to beautiful to resist."

"No I'm not, I'm fat." Chris opened his eyes.

"Hey, no you're not, you're beautiful."

"Thanks." They kissed. He rubbed her stomach.

"Hey you." "Good morning." "Mommy's crazy isn't she." The baby kicked. "Vaughn did you feel that?"

"Yeah." She put her hand over Chris's. "Are you saying good morning to Chris?"

"I can't wait until tomorrow, when your mommy calls me and tells me what you are." "Well I better get up."

Chris got up and dressed. Vaughn walked him to the door.

"You and AJ fun have today." Chris said.

"We will."

"I'll see you at the arena tonight."

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"And I love you." He kissed her stomach.

"Have a good day."

Vaughn and AJ were out shopping.

"You know, I never thought I'd see you this happy again." AJ said.

"I didn't expect it either, but there's just something about Chris." "It scares me to death though that it can all be taken away."

"You mean because of the John thing?"

"Yeah." "I want to tell him I just chicken out every time."

"You need to tell him."

"I know but how to you tell someone you love, that you've been lying to him your entire relationship?"

"I don't know but if he loves like I think he does he'll forgive you."

"It's getting harder." "I think he's planning on being the father." "He loves the baby." "He tells it he does all the time." "As far as he knows my ex-boyfriend abandoned me after I got pregnant."

"That's why you need to tell him the truth."

"I know I just don't want him to leave me."

"I know but the longer you wait, the more painful it's gonna be.

It was the afternoon. Chris was having lunch.

"Yo, Chris what's up?" Chris looked up and saw Mike Mizanin.

"Not much."

"Where's Vaughn?"

"Hanging with AJ." "I have a million things to do today." "I was lucky I was able to squeeze in lunch."

"So you and Vaughn, things are getting pretty serious, huh?"

"Yeah." "It's not usually my style to fall so hard and fast, but with her, I don't know I can't explain it."

"What's the story with the father, is he around?"

"No." "He knows about the baby." "Vaughn said when she told him he pretty much didn't care." "He's the one who wanted the baby in the first place."

"So he knocked her up then dumped her?"

"Actually she broke up with him." "It turns out he was cheating on her."

"What a dickhead."

"I know." "It doesn't matter though if that loser doesn't wanna be part of the baby's life, I'm gonna adopt it."

"Are you sure your ready for that?"

"Yeah." "I already love it like it's my own."

The next day Vaughn flew home. She met John at the doctor's office.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi Vonnie."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "And you?"

"Well you know I got this pregnancy thing going on." John laughed.

They were called back the exam room. Before they did the blood test Vaughn had to get hooked to the machine. Just to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Everything still looks fine Vaughn." The doctor said.

"Great."

"John, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." The doctor turned on the switch. "That's amazing, I love it."

After that the nurse came in and took there blood samples. A few minutes later the doctor came back.

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, once we send it to our lab, two weeks." The doctor said. "Are there any other questions?"

"Yes." John said. "You never did tell us what the baby is."

"Oh, I'm sorry." "Congratulations Vaughn, it's a girl."

Vaughn and John were walking to there cars.

"Wow a little girl." Vaughn said.

"I know I'm excited."

"Do you really want to be the father?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" "You know how hectic things are gonna get if you are."

"Yeah but even though we were never together that baby would be a symbol."

"Of what?"

"Of the one night we were together, without lying to ourselves and each other about how we feel." Vaughn got to her car.

"I gotta go." "It was good seeing you."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"No, Chris is waiting for me to call him." "See ya." She got in her car and left.

**No update for a few days. I'm leaving town tomorrow and won't be back till sometime Friday**


	20. Chapter 20

A week had passed. Even though there was still another week to go, Vaughn was anxiously awaiting the DNA test results. On top of that she was still trying to find a way to tell Chris the truth. She knew time was running out and she needed to tell him as soon as possible. She decided that after the two day break they were all getting she was going to tell him. She was at the arena waiting for the show to end. Chris walked in dressed in his ring gear.

"Hi honey." Vaughn said. "Up next?"

"Yeah." "I just came by for a good luck kiss first."

"Really?" Who from?"

"My really hot girlfriend."

"Oh I see." "Well maybe I can help you out." They kissed.

"You know, on second thought." He said in-between kisses. "Maybe I should just forget about my match and we can get up on the exam table and play doctor."

"Chris." She laughed. She broke the kiss. "There's nothing I'd like to do more, but you know we can't."

"I know."

"Do you have any plans when you go home?"

"Not really."

"Then come home with me."

"You have something planned, don't you?"

"No, well I do wanna show you something."

"Ok, I'll come home with you."

"Great, I gotta get out there."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day Vaughn and Chris flew to his house. They'd just finished dinner.

"Ok, time to show you what I wanted to show you." Chris said. "Come on."

"Tell me what it is." They got up and walked into the living room.

"It's a surprise."

"Give me a hint."

"Ok, it's upstairs."

"Why Christopher Jericho, you didn't invite me here just to take advantage of me, did you?" She said smiling.

"I might have." They started going up the stairs. "No." They got to the top of the stairs. "Ok shut your eyes."

"Ok." She shut her eyes. He guided her a few steps. She heard a door open. They took a few more steps.

"Ok open your eyes." When Vaughn opened them she was standing in a nursery. Every shelf was filled with toys. There were little bears on the wallpaper and a beautiful white crib in the center of the room.

"Oh my god, Chris." "This is so beautiful." "Did you do it yourself?"

"I wish I could say yes, but no." "I hired someone." She kissed him. "Are you ok?" He asked sensing something was wrong.

"I'm fine." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. He knelt down by her stomach. "What about you?" "Like your new room?" "I can't wait for you get here so you can try it out." "I love you." He kissed her stomach.

Two days later everyone was back on the road. John had just got back to the hotel room. He heard the shower going. He decided to lay down on the bed until they went to the arena. He was almost asleep when Nikki's phone started vibrating. It was on the end table. The vibration made it fall off. John got up to get it. When he picked it up he was shocked at what he saw. When the phone hit the ground it'd opened Nikki's incoming text message. It read.

I've missed you these last two days. I can't wait to see you. – Dolph

John opened the rest of Nikki messages and saw that this had been going on for months and months. The texts about the baby disturbed him the most. All sorts of emotions were running through his head. About five minutes later Nikki came out of the bathroom. John was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi baby." Nikki said. She noticed he looked angry. "What's a matter?"

"Nicole, have you ever cheated on me?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"No." "I would never do that."

"Well what do you know, you're a liar to."

"What?" John stood up.

"While you were in the shower your phone fell on the floor." "When I picked it up I noticed Dolph texted you." "Take a look." He handed her her phone. "I read the other ones." "Is it my son?"

"I don't know." "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" He shouted. "This has been going on for months, before we got married even and you're sorry?!"

"John." She said starting to cry. "Please, I-

"Don't you dare say you love me!" "That's a damn lie!" "If you wanna be with Dolph I won't stand in your way any longer!" "As of this moment our marriage, is over." He took off his wedding ring and dropped it on the floor. "I want a divorce." He got his bag went to the door and turned around. "By the way, when Vaughn broke up with her boyfriend, we slept together that night." "To think I felt guilty about that." "Her baby might be mine." He left slamming the door behind him.

Vaughn was surprised when she didn't see Nikki with John at the arena.

After the show Vaughn invited Chris back to her room. They were sitting on the couch.

"Vaughn, do you think when the baby comes Derek will want to be in her life?" Chris asked.

"No I don't at all."

"Me either." "I've given this a lot of thought." "When she's born, I wanna adopt her and raise her, with you." "She'll never have to worry about who her daddy is." "Daddy will be right here."

"Chris, that's so sweet." She said with tears in her eyes.

"There's one more thing." He took out a box and got down on one knee.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but you make me feel like no one ever has before." He opened the box. "I love you and I love our daughter." "Vaughn, will you marry me?" Vaughn started to cry.

"Before I give you an answer, you need to know something." "Sit down." He sat back down next to her.

"What's a matter?"

"I haven't been entirely honest with you about the baby." "The part about Derek is all true." "You know I used to be friends with John Cena right?"

"Yeah."

"Well after I broke up with Derek I went to John's room he was trying to comfort me, and we slept together." "There's a chance the baby might be his."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Chris."

"We've been together almost three months and you're just now telling me this?"

"I didn't wanna tell you until I knew for sure." "The closer we got the guiltier I felt."

"So you want until I fall in love with the baby and the idea of being a father?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't."

"You lied to me." "I can't believe this."

"I never expected to start dating anyone right now." "I certainly didn't expect to fall in love." "Chris, what you said to me about I make you feel like no one ever has before, I feel the same way about you." "That's why I fell in love with you so fast."

"Are you still sleeping with John?"

"No, I love you Chris, I'd never hurt you."

"To late." He stood up. "You already have." He was walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry." He left. Vaughn sat there and cried


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed. Vaughn hadn't spoken to or seen Chris since she told him the baby might be John's. He tried calling him but he wouldn't answer. Even though Chris hadn't said it yet Vaughn felt like her worst fear was going to come true. She thought Chris was going to break up with her. She'd heard about what Nikki did to John. She felt really bad for him. The results for the DNA were being mailed to the hotel tomorrow. Vaughn was in her hotel room. She decided to try and call Chris. It rang twice and went to voicemail.

"This is Chris." "Leave a message."

"Hi Chris." Vaughn said. "I don't know if you've gotten my previous messages, but I'm getting the DNA test results tomorrow." "If you wanna know what they say, I can tell you." "I wish you'd call me back." "I miss you." "I know…Her voice started to break and she started to cry. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." "I understand if you never wanna see me again." "I understand if you hate me." "Are we breaking up?" "I hope not." "I don't wanna break up." "I love you, Chris." "I love you so much." "I know I don't deserve it, but if you'd at least consider giving me another chance." "It would make me so happy." "Bye."

About twenty seconds later her phone rang.

"Chris?" She said.

"No sorry." AJ said. "What's wrong you sound like your crying."

"I am." "I just called Chris again and he didn't answer again."

"I know this is hard on you."

"I think it's over between us." "I don't want it to be." "I love him."

"I know."

"On top of that the test results come in tomorrow."

"At least either way some of the burden will be lifted because at least you'll know something."

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next day it was a little after noon. Vaughn's room phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Miss Taylor, this is the front desk." A woman said. "A piece of mail has just arrived for you."

"I'll be right down."

She went down to lobby and got it. It was the results. She went back to her room and called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John the DNA results are here."

"I'll be right there."

About thirty seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Hi." She said. "Come on in." They sat down on the couch. "I'm so sorry about you and Nikki."

"I can't believe she would do that." "I mean I'm not saying I'm a saint or anything." "I cheated to, once." "She cheated for months and months."

"I know it hurts." "Believe me I know how you feel."

"I tried to get her to take an early DNA test but she refused." "We're definitely getting one when the baby's born."

"I'm not exactly doing good in the relationship department either." "Chris and I are fighting." "I told him last week you might be the father and he hasn't spoken to me since." "I think he's gonna break up with me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Ok, ready?"

"Yeah." Vaughn opened the letter and started reading.

"It is 99.99% accurate, that John Cena, is the biological father of the unborn female child."

"She's mine?"

"Yeah."

"That's our daughter." "Vonnie that's our little girl." He said excitedly. They hugged. "I'll be a good father, I promise."

"I know you will."

"I'm so happy."

"I'm glad she's yours" They looked at each other. He rubbed her stomach.

"Hi sweetheart, daddy's here." "I love you." "This is amazing Vaughn." He kissed her. She kissed him back then broke it.

"John, I can't." "I love Chris, I can't."

"You said yourself things weren't working out."

"I said we had a fight and we'll probably break up but that doesn't mean we're going to."

"You need to."

"What?"

"I realize now that we should be together." "I shouldn't have married Nikki." "I should've married you." "We can make each other happy, I know it."

"You don't know what you're saying, you're emotionally vulnerable." "Just like I was the night we had sex." "Even if I wanted to get with you now, it'd be a big mistake." "I would be your rebound relationship and it wouldn't work out."

"No, you're not my rebound." "We never got a chance to be together." "This is our chance." "I love you, Vaughn." "You're not supposed to be with Chris." "You're supposed to be with me." "He doesn't love you the way I do." "He can't."

"No." "I'm not doing this again." "Just because we're having a daughter doesn't mean we should be together."

"No, we should be together because we love each other."

"I don't love you anymore." "I love Chris."

"You don't love me anymore?" He said smiling. "Meaning you did love me." "I knew it."

"John, I can't be with you."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing." "I told you, I love Chris." "I want you to leave."

"Ok." He left.

It was nighttime. Vaughn had been back from the show for about a half hour. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Chris." She said surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He went in.

"Is the baby John's?"

"Yeah."

"You really hurt me Vaughn."

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

"I need to know." "Is there anything between you and John still?"

"No."

"Do you swear?"

"I swear."

"I've done a lot of thinking this passed week." "It hurts that I can't be a father to the baby." "It hurts even more being without you." "I don't hate you and I don't wanna break up." "Come here." They hugged.

"I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

"I know." "It's ok don't cry."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." "I might not be able to be the father but I'll be the stepfather." They looked at each other. "You never did answer my question last week." He got down on one knee and took out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"You still want to?"

"Of course, I love you."

"Yes, I'll marry you." He put the ring on her finger. He stood up. They kissed.


	22. Chapter 22

A month had passed since Vaughn and Chris had gotten engaged. They hadn't set a date yet. Vaughn only had three months to go in her pregnancy. She wished it would hurry up. She wanted to meet her daughter. Everyone had two days off. Vaughn had been home for a day. Vaughn was sitting on the couch. The front door opened.

"Vaughn." Chris said.

"Honey." Chris sat down next to her. They kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Aw."

"Well that's not entirely true." "I wanna show you something.

"Chris, what did you do?"

"What?"

"Every time you wanna show me something it's always something really nice, and way to expensive."

"You deserve expensive things."

"I don't need expensive things." "All I need are the baby and you."

"Come on, I wanna show you."

"Ok." "Help me up." He helped her up.

They drove for an hour. Finally stopping in front of a house.

"Whose house is this?" Vaughn asked.

"Ours."

"What?"

"I bought it for us." "Come on." They went inside. It was huge and fully furnished.

"Where did all this furniture come from?"

"I know your taste pretty well." "So I went to an Ikea and they arranged everything."

"What about your house in Canada?"

"I'm still gonna keep it." "Whenever we're in Canada that's where we'll stay." "Any other time we'll stay here."

"Come on." They went down a hall and turned left. Chris opened a door. They went inside. "Do you like your new piano?"

"You bought me a piano?"

"Yeah." "This is your new music room."

"I love it."

They went upstairs.

"A full nursery came with the house." Chris said. "Here it is." Vaughn opened the door.

"I like it." "Where's our room?"

"Right down the hall." They went into the bedroom.

"I like it." "Ooh a new bed." "What do you say we practice for the next baby?" They kissed and laid back on the bed.

Afterward they were laying there.

"Chris, what would you think about getting married tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah we're gonna be in Vegas."

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

"Yeah." "I know the perfect place to."

"Where?"

"The Little White Wedding Chapel."

"You mean the place Hunter and Stephanie used to get married on the show years ago?"

"Yeah I remember watching it on TV when I was a kid." "We can go right to the drive-up wedding window." "I'm gonna invite AJ to come along."

"Whoever you want?"

"We can do it right after the show." "Maybe AJ can record it for us."

"Sounds good."

The next night at the arena Vaughn found AJ in catering.

"Hey." AJ said.

"Hey." "What are you doing after the show tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna come to mine and Chris's wedding?"

"When is it?"

"Right after the show."

"Sure."

"Would you mind recording it for us?"

"Not at all."

An hour later Vaughn was in the trainers room. John walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"I've been thinking about this for a month, Vaughn." "You were to stubborn to say something to me." "I'm not gonna be that stubborn." "Vaughn don't marry Chris."

"I love Chris."

"You'll be making a big mistake."

"I don't think so."

"Don't you feel anything for me."

"I'll always care about you." "There was a time we could've been together and you picked someone else." "I understand why but since you did that, I moved on." "I'm marrying Chris tonight."

"No."

"Yes." "I don't wanna talk about it anymore." "Since I've got you here, do you care if I give the baby my last name."

"Your last name?"

"Yeah, since we're not together."

"Ok." He opened the door. "Vaughn, please, don't do this." He left.

After the show they drove to the chapel. AJ was in the backseat recording. A minister came out to the car.

"We are gathered here tonight to join Chris and Vaughn in holy matrimony." The minister said. They exchanged rings. "Chris do you take Vaughn for your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"Vaughn do you take Chris for your husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me." "By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

"Congratulations you guys." AJ said.


	23. Chapter 23

Two months had passed. Vaughn was eight months pregnant. She was so glad there was only a month left in her pregnancy. She was really uncomfortable. She was in bed asleep. When she opened her eyes Chris wasn't next to her. She got up and went downstairs. She could smell food cooking as she went into the kitchen. Chris was standing at the stove. He looked behind him.

"Hey, you're up." He said.

"Chris, you made me breakfast?"

"Yes." "Bacon and eggs."

"Have I mentioned that you're the best husband ever?" She said walking up beside him.

"A few times but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well, you're the best husband ever."

"Only because I have the best wife ever." They kissed. "Sit down it's almost ready." She sat down at the table. A few minutes later Chris brought her her food and sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Are you sure you wanna come with me today?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I figured maybe you could take maternity leave." "To be more comfortable."

"We've talked about this." "Yes, I'm a little uncomfortable but as long as I'm able to work, I'm working." "When the baby comes that's when I'll take maternity leave."

"Ok."

"It's sweet of you to be concerned though." "I'll be fine I promise." "I have to remember to ask the doctor to put me back on birth control after I have the baby."

"Birth control?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you wanted more babies."

"I do." "Just not right away." "I wanna wait awhile."

"How long?"

"Just a year or two." "I want my next pregnancy to be to planned."

"I can understand that."

"Who knows maybe next time we'll get a Chris Jr."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me to."

The next night everyone was at the arena in Florida. John was getting a coffee. He looked over next to him.

"Hi Kaitlyn." He said.

"Hi." "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I bet you're looking forward to being a father."

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to Nikki?"

"Not much my divorce is almost final." "I should know soon if I'm the father of her baby to."

"When is she due?"

"Next week."

"I know you're going through a lot." "If you need someone to talk to you can talk to me."

"Thanks."

"How's Vaughn?"

"She's good." "She due next month."

"I bet you'll have a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks."

"If you ask me, Nikki was a fool to cheat on you." She walked away.

A little bit later Vaughn was at the snack table in catering. She looked over and saw Nikki. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Nikki and John's wedding.

"You bitch." Nikki said.

"Excuse me?"

"You ruined my marriage, you slut."

"Oh I'm a slut?" "If that's not the pot calling the kettle black."

"You slept with my husband."

"He was only your boyfriend at the time but I am sorry, are you?"

"What?"

"I slept with John once." "How many times did you sleep with Dolph over the months?"

"Fuck you."

"I can't believe you would do that to a great guy like John." "And for who, Dolph Ziggler?" "John loved you."

"A great guy like John huh?" "Sounds like somebody still has feelings."

"I love my husband." "Do you love Dolph, or are you cheating on him to?"

"You know if I wasn't pregnant I'd kick your ass."

"If I wasn't pregnant I'd love to see you try." "You know, at least I found out who the father of my baby is." "Why are you so afraid you find out who the father of your baby is?" "Because you don't think it's John's?"

"Vaughn." Chris said stepping in-between them. "Come on, let's go." "She's not worth it." They walked away.

They went back to Chris's locker room. Vaughn was pacing back and forth.

"She called me a slut." Vaughn said. "Ha."

"Vaughn." "Vaughn stop." Chris said standing in front of her. "Stop." He kissed her. "What Nikki thinks doesn't matter."

"I know I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have let her get to me."

It was three o'clock in the morning. John's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said tiredly. "Nikki's having the baby now?!" "I'll be right there."

John went to the hospital. When he got there he gave his blood for a DNA sample. He decided to let Dolph stay with Nikki in the delivery room. Three hours the later the doctor came out and told John Nikki had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Dolph came out into the waiting room where John was. Five minutes later a nurse came out.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ziggler you have a son." The nurse said.

"Congratulations." John said. He left.


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks had passed. Vaughn's baby was due next week. She couldn't wait to meet her daughter. She was preparing things for the baby's arrival. She already had a bag packed for the hospital. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Everything was going great. She had a wonderful, supportive husband and soon she would have a baby to love and care for. She was happy for John to. It seemed to her like he was finally over her and moving on with his life. He and Kaitlin had been dating for two weeks. Vaughn was at the arena. She went in the Diva's Locker Room to see AJ.

"Hey." Vaughn said.

"Hey." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready for the baby to come out."

"Me to." "I wanna meet her."

"You and me both." "I'm sure she'll love her aunt AJ."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Rebecca." "Rebecca Ann Taylor."

"That's cute."

"I can't believe that next week, I'm gonna be a mom, well if the baby comes on time."

"I know." "You're gonna do great."

"Hopefully next time it'll be a little boy."

"Already planning for next time huh?"

"Yeah." "Chris Jericho Jr." "If it's a boy."

"So what, right after this one comes you'll be getting pregnant again?"

"No I wanna wait a year or two." "I've already talked about it with Chris." "How lucky did I get meeting him?"

"I know."

"He's great." "Not only did he accept I was carrying another man's child, he offered to be the father before he knew the truth." "Then knowing that he still married me." "I've never loved anyone more."

"I'm glad you're so happy."

"Well I'm gonna go grab a snack from catering." "See you later."

"Bye."

Vaughn went to catering. She was getting what she wanted.

"Hi Vaughn." Vaughn turned around.

"Hi Kaitlin."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "How are you?"

"Good." "I bet you can't wait for the baby to come."

"No I can't."

"Neither can John."

"I know."

"I love the name you picked." "Rebecca Ann." "It's beautiful."

"Thanks." "How are you and John doing?"

"Great." "He's a great guy."

"He is." "I really care about him, as a friend." "Please, don't break his heart." "He's been hurt enough by Nikki." _"And me."_ She thought.

"Don't worry Vaughn." "I'm not gonna hurt him." "I really like him and I could see us lasting."

"Good." "I hope you do." She walked away.

Later that night Vaughn and Chris were in bed asleep. Vaughn woke up. She felt her water break.

"Chris wake up." She said. "It's time." Chris jumped out of bed.

"Ok let's go." He helped her out of bed.

"Ow!" She started breathing heavy. "I need to call John."

"I'll call John." "Just concentrate on your breathing."

Chris called John. Chris and Vaughn went to the hospital. By the time Vaughn got admitted to a room John showed up. They gave Vaughn an epidural.

"Honey, now that John's here I'm gonna go wait in the waiting room, ok?" Chris said.

"Ok."

"I'll come back when you have her." "I love you." They kissed.

"I love you to." He left. She looked at John. "Hi."

"Hi Vonnie." John said.

"We're having a baby." She said smiling.

"Yeah we are." He said smiling back.

Two hours later Vaughn was delivering.

"Ok Vaughn." The doctor said. "The baby's head is out." "One more push." Vaughn pushed as hard as she could. She heard the baby crying before she passed out.

She woke up at seven in the morning. John looked at her.

"Hey you're awake." John said. "Chris went to get a coffee." The baby started to cry a little. "Sounds like someone is awake to." John walked over to Rebecca. "It's ok Rebecca." "Come to daddy." He picked her up. "I know what we cheer you up." "See that beautiful lady there?" "That's your mommy." He handed her to Vaughn. Rebecca opened her eyes and looked Vaughn. Rebecca's eyes were dark blue.

"She has your eyes, John." Vaughn said as she cried tears of joy.

"I know she does."

"Hi Rebecca, I'm your mommy." "I love you." "John, she's beautiful."

"Yes she is." "You did great Vaughn." He kissed Vaughn on the forehead. "Thanks for giving me our daughter."

Chris was standing outside the door listening. As much as he tried not to he felt jealous. He wanted that to be his baby, not John's. He put on a smile for Vaughn and went into the room.

"Hi honey." He said. "Can I hold Rebecca?"


	25. Chapter 25

Three years had passed. Vaughn and Chris had recently celebrated there three year wedding anniversary. They'd been trying to have a baby for a year. Vaughn still worked as the physical therapist for WWE. She hired a nanny to watch Rebecca at the hotel when she and Chris were at the arena. John had been with Kaitlin for two and half years. Today was Rebecca's third birthday. She still had John's eyes. She also had long blonde hair. She walked into Vaughn and Chris's bedroom and went to Vaughn's side of the bed.

"Mommy." "Mommy wake up." She said. Chris lifted up his head. Rebecca looked at him. "Hi Chris."

"Rebecca, why are you up?" "It's only seven in the morning."

"The sun is up."

"Yes I know the sun is up."

"Today my birthday, I three."

"Come here silly." Rebecca went to Chris's side of the bed. "Is that why you're awake?" "You're excited it's your birthday?""

"Yeah my party be now."

"We can't have your party yet."

"Why not?"

"It's not time yet."

"I awake though."

"I know but it's still not time."

"When it be time?"

"Soon."

"Time for breakfast?"

"I'll make you some breakfast." "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

A half hour later Vaughn came downstairs. Rebecca was watching cartoons.

"Morning mommy." Rebecca said.

"Hey you, happy birthday." She scooped her up. "I can't believe you're three." "I remember bringing you home from the hospital." She kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to, mommy." "We have my party now?"

"No not till later."

"When later?"

"When your daddy gets here."

"I miss daddy."

"I know."

"I gonna give him a big hug."

"He'll love that."

"Aunt AJ coming?"

"Yeah she's coming."

"Good."

"Here watch you're cartoons." She put her back on the floor and sat next to Chris on the couch. "Morning honey."

"Morning." They kissed.

"Thanks for getting up with her."

"No problem."

A few hours later they were setting up for Rebecca's party. Everyone was in the backyard. The doorbell rang. Vaughn went to get it. A few seconds later she and AJ came back into the backyard.

"Hi aunt AJ." Rebecca said.

"Hi." "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

Twenty minutes later Rebecca was playing.

"Rebecca." John said.

"Daddy." Rebecca ran to him. John picked her up. When Chris saw that he got jealous just for a second. It'd been happening ever since Rebecca was born. Chris never said anything to anyone. "Daddy, you're here."

"Yep."

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you to." "Can I get a kiss?"

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where Kaitlin at?"

"She had to go home." "She gave me a present to give to you though." "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." John looked at Chris.

"What's up Chris?"

"Not much." Chris said.

"Hi Vaughn."

"Hi John." She said.

After the party Rebecca went up to Vaughn.

"Mommy, can I stay with daddy?" Rebecca said.

"Is it ok with him?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "You can stay." "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Yay."

Vaughn and John were upstairs in Rebecca's room. Vaughn was packing Rebecca an overnight bag.

"I can't believe she's three." John said.

"I know." "The time flies."

"It does."

"Have you and Kaitlin talked about having kids?"

"She doesn't want any?"

"I hope it happens for me and Chris soon."

"I'm sure it will."

"I don't get it." "We've been trying for a year." "Last time, well we both know about last time."

"Yeah we do." He said smirking.

"John, stop it." She said smiling.

"I'm just teasing." "We both know that part of our lives is over."

They went downstairs.

"Ok Rebecca." "Give mommy a hug." Vaughn said. They hugged.

"Bye mommy." "Love you."

"I love you to." Rebecca went over to the couch where Chris was.

"Bye Chris." "Love you."

"I love you to." "Be a good girl, ok?" He said.

"Ok." She went back over to the front door. "I ready daddy."

"Ok." John said. "See you guys later."

The next morning Vaughn was in the bathroom. Chris was getting dressed for the day.

"Oh my god!" Vaughn shouted. "Chris!" "Chris!" "Honey come here!" Chris ran in to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said holding a pregnancy test in her hands. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Look it's positive." Chris smiled. They hugged. "I can't believe it." "Finally, I'm pregnant again."

"Rebecca's gonna be so excited."

"I know."

"I know I am."

"Me to." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	26. Chapter 26

A week had passed since Vaughn found out she was pregnant again. They hadn't told anyone yet. Vaughn was two months pregnant. She and Chris were both very excited. They decided it was time to tell Rebecca. They were in there hotel room.

"Rebecca come sit with mommy and Chris." Vaughn said.

"What I do mommy?" She asked climbing up into the couch.

"Nothing." "Mommy and Chris have something to tell you."

"What?

"Rebecca, mommy's gonna have another baby."

"A baby."

"Yeah."

"Chris the daddy?"

"Yeah I am." Chris said.

"It in your tummy mommy?"

"Yes it is." Vaughn said.

"When it come out?"

"In about seven months."

"It a girl like me?"

"We don't know yet."

"I want a brother."

"You do?

"Yeah." "I talk to it?"

"If you want." Rebecca rubbed Vaughn stomach.

"Hi baby." "I Rebecca." "You like mommy and Chris." "They nice." "Love you." She kissed her stomach.

Later that night Vaughn was at the arena in the trainers room. AJ came in.

"Hi." AJ said.

"Hi." Vaughn smiled.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" "That's great." "How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"Congratulations." They hugged.

"Thanks."

"Does Chris know?"

"Yeah he's happy."

"I'll bet."

"You have a match with Nikki tonight right?"

"Yeah." "I'd better get out there."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later Dolph Ziggler came limping in.

"Jake." He said looking behind him. "Jacob Kyle Ziggler, where did you go?"

"I right here daddy." Jake said walking in. Dolph looked at Vaughn.

"Scott said he'd tape my knee before my match."

"He's not here right now." "I can do it."

"You?"

"Just because your wife and I don't get along doesn't mean I can't do my job."

"Ok." He sat on the table. Vaughn started taping on his knee. She looked at Jake.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Vaughn." Jake said.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You're getting big."

"I three."

"I know." "So is Rebecca."

"Where Becca at?"

"She's at the hotel."

"Becca pretty."

"That's very nice of you."

"Why we never play?"

"You'll have to ask your daddy."

"We're always to busy." Dolph said.

"Oh." Jake said. "I thought it cause you not like Becca's daddy." Vaughn and Dolph looked at each other.

"Ok you're done Dolph." Vaughn said. He got off the table.

"Let's go Jake." Dolph said. They left.

Vaughn went to catering to get a snack.

"What's up Vonnie?" John said from beside her.

"Hi John."

"Boy you must be hungry."

"Well I'm eating for two again." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, that's awesome."

"Thanks."

"Does Rebecca know yet?"

"Yeah she's really excited." "I think little Jake Ziggler might have a crush on her."

"What?"

"Dolph came into the trainers room with Jake." "I had to tape up Dolph's knee for him since Scott wasn't there." "Jake asked where Rebecca was." "Then he said Becca pretty."

"It's amazing how a sweet kid like that can come from those two assholes."

"Yeah." "I gotta go break's over."

"See ya."

"Bye."

John went back to his locker room. Kaitlin was waiting for him.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How's your night going?"

"Good."

"Vaughn's pregnant."

"Good for her." "She and Chris have been trying for so long."

Vaughn was back in the trainers room. Chris came in. He was dressed to fight.

"Hi." Vaughn said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He knelt down by her stomach. "Hey you." "I'm gonna kiss you for good luck to." He kissed her stomach. "Wish daddy luck." He left.

Vaughn woke up in the middle of the night. She had sharp pains on the left side of her stomach. She went to the bathroom. She was bleeding.

"Chris!" Chris woke up and ran into the bathroom. "Chris, the baby." "Ow!" "Ow!" "It hurts something's wrong." "Call 911."

Vaughn was rushed to the hospital. It was discovered after she got there that her pregnancy was ectopic. The fetus was in a fallopian tube instead of the uterus. They had no choice but to stop the pregnancy through a surgical procedure. Afterwards the doctor came in to talk to her. They were keeping her overnight for observation.

"I don't understand." Vaughn said. "My last pregnancy everything was fine." "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." "This can happen to any woman." "There was no permeate damage to your fallopian tube." "You can still conceive children."

"I want my husband."

"Of course." The doctor left.

A few seconds later Chris came in. He went over to her bed.

"Chris, I lost the baby." She said starting to cry. He hugged her.

"I know." Chris said. He hugged her. "I'm sorry Vaughn."

"It isn't fair." She said through her tears. "It was time now."

"I know honey, I know." He said trying to fight back his own tears. "It's gonna be ok."


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed since Vaughn lost the baby. She was still pretty upset. The problems she and Chris had been having since she lost the baby weren't helping either. Ever since she lost the baby to Vaughn Chris seemed cold and distant. She'd taken a month off and Chris barely called. When they were together Chris barely spoke to her. Vaughn was hoping that would change once she came back on the road. She decided to do that today. She decided she had to try and get things back to normal. She'd just unlocked the room and she and Rebecca walked in.

"Chris!" "Chris!" Rebecca said running over to him. "Hi."

"Hi Rebecca." "Hi Vaughn." He said not even bothering to get up off the couch.

"Hi Chris." Vaughn said. She sat down next to him on the couch. She looked at him. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah." He kissed her and was very quick and unloving. "I'm glad you're back."

"I was thinking maybe I can get AJ to watch Rebecca." "So we can go out to dinner tonight."

"Not tonight." "Maybe another night." Vaughn looked at Rebecca.

"Sweetie go play in your room ok?"

"Ok mommy." Rebecca said. She went in her room. Vaughn looked at Chris.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Chris please talk to me." "I know this is about the baby."

"I don't wanna talk about the baby ok?" "Just drop it."

"Drop it?" "Chris this isn't something we can drop." "It's something we need to work through. "We're both still griev-

"Vaughn shut up!" Chris yelled making Vaughn jump.

"Ok."

"I'm gonna take a nap." "Wake me up an hour before we have to leave for the arena."

"Ok." Chris went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Later that night they were at the arena. Vaughn was in the trainers room. She saw Chris walking by in his gear.

"Hey." She said.

"Yeah?" He said standing in the doorway.

"What about your good luck kiss?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Forgot?" "I always give you a good luck kiss." He walked in and kissed her. Just like before it was quick and unloving.

"Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine."

"I gotta go." He started to walk out of the room.

"Chris."

"What?" He said turning around.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you to, see ya." He left. Vaughn got tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

After a few minutes she decided to go get a drink. She was in catering.

"Oh, you're back?" Nikki said from behind her.

"Yeah."

"I figured you'd be gone longer."

"Well I'm not, I'm right here."

"You know it's a shame about your baby." "It really is."

"Don't you dare talk about my baby!" She yelled turning to face her.

"Don't get so defensive." "You know you must be a bad person, if your own baby wanted nothing to do with you."

"Fuck you!" Vaughn slapped Nikki as hard as she could. Nikki slapped her back. Vaughn took Nikki down by the legs. "Come on!" Vaughn got top of Nikki and punched her in the face.

"Vaughn!" "Vaughn stop!" John lifted her up off the ground. He was holding her by her waist. "Come on let's go." Nikki stood back up.

"Oh look Vaughn, your protector to the rescue once again!" She yelled. "What are you gonna do to thank him?" "Open your legs, like you did three years ago?!"

"Nikki shut up." John said continuing to drag Vaughn away.

John took Vaughn back to the trainers room. She was pacing back and forth with an angry look on her face. She was breathing heavy.

"Vaughn calm down." John said.

"That bitch!" "Talking about my baby!" John got in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her down. Without realizing it she was struggling against him. "That's my baby!" "She has no right to-

"Come here." "Vonnie please come here." She hugged him and started sobbing. "I know Vaughn, it's ok." "Calm down, let it out." "It's ok."

"Chris blames me." She said through her tears. "I didn't mean for anything to go wrong."

"It wasn't your fault, Vaughn." "You couldn't help what happened."

"That's not how Chris makes me feel." "I feel like I don't have anyone."

"That's not true." "You have Rebecca." "You have me." "You'll always have me, I promise."

"Thank you."

Kaitlin listened outside the door and silently cried. Ever since they'd gotten together she'd thought John was in love with Vaughn. Even though John told Kaitlin he loved her, she knew he wasn't in love with her the way he was in love with Vaughn. Kaitlin couldn't bare to leave him. She loved him to much.

**When I'm done with this story I was thinking about doing a sequel but with Rebecca and Jake grown up as the main characters. I've never done anything like that. What do you guys think? Good idea? Bad idea?**


	28. Chapter 28

Another three months had passed. Chris was still exactly the same towards Vaughn. He hardly told her he loved her. They never went out on dates. They hadn't even made love since before she lost the baby. Vaughn felt alone and unwanted. John had Rebecca for the day. Vaughn and AJ were out shopping. She decided to take a break and get something to eat. They were at a restaurant.

"It's been a long time since we did this." AJ said.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"How's Chris?"

"I wish I knew." "We barely speak anymore, we're like strangers."

"Is he still upset about the baby?"

"I think so." "I am to but we can't dwell on it forever." "He hasn't said but he blames me." "I know he does."

"Why?"

"I don't know." "I think we're gonna get a divorce."

"A divorce?"

"Yeah."

"It's that serious?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want a divorce?"

"If things keep going the way they're going, yes." "You know that I love Chris with all my heart, but he's not the man I married anymore."

"Do you think he still loves you?"

"No I don't." "The man I sleep next to, I don't even know anymore." "If I'm miserable and he's miserable, there's no reason to continue this marriage."

Later that night after the show had ended John was in his hotel room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it. Kaitlin was standing there.

"Hi baby." He said. "Come on in." She went in.

"John we need to talk."

"Ok."

"I've been thinking about this a lot." "As much as this hurts me…She got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry John, I'm breaking up with you." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why?" "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Yes John, I love you." "That's why this hurts so much."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You're not in love with me."

"How can you say that?" "Kaitlin, you know I love you."

"I know you love me, John." "You're not in love with me." "You don't love me the way you love Vaughn."

"Vaughn?" "This is about Vaughn?"

"I know you're in love with her, John."

"Kaitlin, I love you." "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." "We're lying to ourselves." "We can't do this anymore."

"No, stay, we can work it out."

"I'll stay." "If you can look me in my eyes and tell me, you're not in love with Vaughn." John sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't say that."

"I know you can't." "Bye John."

"Bye Kaitlin." She left.

John went down to the hotel bar and ordered a beer. He looked next to him. Chris was sitting there. He was drunk.

"Hey Chris." He said.

"Yeah."

"Are you and Vaughn still having problems?"

"If she was still pregnant there wouldn't be any problems."

"You do know what happened isn't her fault?"

"I know that she can have your baby just fine." "When it comes to having my baby, it can't be a normal pregnancy."

"What?" "That's why we've been mean to her?" "It's not a competition who she has a baby with and who she doesn't."

"She's obviously not meant to carry my baby." "Maybe you should fuck her again." "You might get lucky."

"I can't believe you would talk this way about her." "Your willing to throw away your marriage, all because Rebecca's mine and not yours?"

"I'm outta here." He left.

Vaughn was at home. Chris was out. Rebecca was at a friends house. Chris came through the door.

"Vaughn we need to talk." He said.

"Ok."

"I want a divorce." "I just came from my lawyers office." "You can have the house." "Here are the divorce papers." He handed them to her.

"I knew this was coming." "I was just wondering which of us would file first." "Why?"

"The baby."

"Yeah I figured."

"Why couldn't you have just had it?"

"So you do blame me?"

"No." "I just don't understand how you can have John's kid and not mine."

"Unbelievable." "You're that jealous of John?" "You know what, fine." "If this is the way you're gonna be, I don't wanna be married to you anymore." She signed the papers.

"I'll be out by tonight." He went upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been six months since Vaughn and Chris had gotten a divorce. She was a lot happier now. She hadn't dated since and didn't care if she ever did again. All she needed was Rebecca. John had Rebecca for the night. AJ was hanging out with her in her hotel room.

"So what are your plans for New Years?" AJ asked.

"Just me and a bottle of wine."

"Where will Rebecca be?"

"With John."

"So you're gonna spend New Years alone?"

"Yeah." "Why not?"

"It's a time when you're supposed to be with family and friends."

"Yeah but I don't care."

"Maybe you should start dating again."

"I'll pass."

"Don't you miss anything about dating?

"Not really."

"What about the sex?"

"I don't really miss it so much." "It's been almost a year since I've done it."

"A year?"

"Chris and I stopped having sex after I lost the baby."

"I still can't believe he treated you the way he did after that."

"I know me either." "I never thought he would." "It just shows you how much people can change."

"Yeah and not for the better."

"Definitely not." "Funny though." "I've only officially been with two people and neither one of them were as good in bed as the guy I only slept with once."

"What was wrong with Derek and Chris?"

"Nothing." "With Derek it was ok." "With Chris it was a lot better."

"What about with John?"

"John, boy that one's hard to describe." "Not only was he great but it just felt like during, we emotionally connected better."

"You ever think about dating him?"

"No." "Why for the first time you're both single."

"Yeah and we're friends." "Everything great between us the way it is."

"So you don't love him?"

"Not like that, well anymore."

"I knew you loved him when he married Nikki."

"Yeah I did." "That's in the past now."

"Do you think John still has feelings for you?"

"No." "If he did he would've asked me out by now.

Two days had passed. Vaughn was dropping Rebecca off at John's so they could spend New Years together. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi daddy." Rebecca said.

"Hi Rebecca." "Hi Vaughn."

"Hi John." Vaughn said. She looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca you and daddy have fun, ok?"

"Ok mommy." Rebecca said.

"What are you doing tonight?" John asked looking Vaughn.

"I'm just gonna go home and open a bottle of wine."

"You're gonna be alone on New Years Eve?"

"Yeah."

"Stay here with us."

"I don't wanna interrupt your time with her."

"Come on Vonnie." "Nobody should be alone on New Years Eve."

"Alright I'll stay, but just until the ball drops."

John made dinner for everyone. After that they all sat in the living and watched TV for a few hours. It was eleven o'clock. Vaughn looked down at Rebecca who was laying in her lap.

"John look." Vaughn whispered. Rebecca was asleep.

"Aw." "I'll take her upstairs." He took Rebecca upstairs and came down a few minutes later. "Vaughn, do you want a beer?"

"Sure." He brought one for her and one for himself.

Over the next hour they both had three beers each. The ball had just dropped.

"Do you want another one?" John asked.

"No I gotta drive home."

"Alright."

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It slowly grew more passionate. Without breaking from his lips she climbed on his lap straddling him. They were both moaning against each others lips. John stood up. Vaughn's legs wrapped around his waist. They went upstairs kissing the whole time. John laid her down on the bed. He took off her shirt and bra. She took his shirt off. He groaned into her mouth as her hands slowly went down his body, stopping at his jeans to undo them. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her body. He undid her jeans and kissed his way back to up her. As they kissed again he slipped inside her. They both moaned as they started to move. "Ohhh John." She moaned. "Vaughn." He groaned. For awhile they kept it slow. Then John started moving faster. There kisses grew more passionate. "John, ohhh, ohhh, god, John." She moaned giving in. "God Vaughn."

Afterwards John was laying there. Vaughn was sleeping on his chest. He was smiling. He knew that he Vaughn and Rebecca could finally be a family. He shut his eyes.

"I love you, Vaughn."


	30. Chapter 30

When John woke up the next morning Vaughn and Rebecca were gone. It'd been two days. Vaughn wouldn't take his calls or answer his text messages. They were back on the road. Vaughn and AJ had taken Rebecca to the park. They were sitting on a bench watching Rebecca play in the sandbox.

"Ok, what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Vaughn I've been your best friend for four years." "Spill it."

"Ok." "Two nights ago I made a big mistake."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with John."

"What?" "How did that happened?"

"Well I told you my plans for New Years." "When I told John he invited me to stay, so I did." "Rebecca fell asleep at about nine." "After John put her to bed, we had a few beers." "We watched the ball drop." "I was getting ready to leave he kissed me and it just progressed from there." "Now he keeps calling me and texting me."

"Have you answered?"

"No I've been avoiding him." "I can't do that forever." "Eventually I'm gonna have to answer and arrange a time he can see Rebecca."

"Why don't you just answer when he calls?"

"Now that we've had sex he's gonna want a relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"I know John."

"You don't want a relationship."

"No."

A few hours later they were back at the hotel. Vaughn texted AJ. There was a knock at the door. Vaughn answered it.

"What do you need?" AJ asked.

"Will you take Rebecca to John's room please?"

"Coward."

"Please." "He wants to see her but I don't want to see him."

"Ok."

"Rebecca come here."

"What mommy?" Rebecca said.

"Aunt AJ's gonna take you to see daddy."

"Ok."

"Give mommy a hug." They hugged. "Be good."

"I will mommy." "Bye."

"Bye."

AJ took Rebecca to John's room and knocked on the door. When he answered he looked surprised to see AJ.

"Hi Rebecca." John said.

"Hi daddy."

"Sweetie come inside and play with your toys." "Daddy wants to talk to aunt AJ."

"Ok daddy." "Bye aunt AJ."

"Bye." "Have fun." Rebecca went inside. John looked at AJ.

"Where's Vaughn?" He asked.

"She's busy."

"AJ, why doesn't she wanna talk to me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." "I know she told what happened between us."

"Yeah she did and you should talk to her, not me." "I'll be back for Rebecca." She walked away.

Later that night Vaughn was at the arena. She was restocking supplies in the trainers room. When she turned around John was standing there. She jumped.

"Jesus! She said. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"John, this isn't the time or place." "We're at work."

"Every time I try to talk to you you don't respond." "Or you send AJ in your place." "So we are talking right now."

"No." I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I know what you wanna talk about and I know what you want." "I can't."

"Didn't the other night mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but I don't want a relationship."

"Vaughn we had to wait a long time for this." "Finally I don't have a girlfriend or wife and you don't have a boyfriend or husband." "We can finally be together."

"Why?" "Why do we have to be together?" "We're friends, we're raising our daughter, everything's fine." "Why do we have to change things?"

"I don't wanna just be your friend anymore." "I wanna be your boyfriend and eventually your husband." "I love you, Vaughn." She got tears in her eyes when he said that. "I want you, me and Rebecca to finally be a family."

"What do you want for me, John?"

"I want you to tell me you love me and that you wanna be with me to."

"I can't."

"Why don't you love me?" "You know what?" "Forget it." He went to leave.

"I'm scared ok?" He stopped and turned back around.

"Of what?"

"Us not working out." "I don't want that to happened." "I don't want what happened to me and Chris to happened to you and me."

"It won't."

"How do you know?" "It seems we always find our way back to each other." "If we get together and it doesn't work out, I'll lose you."

"No you won't."

"I wish I could know that for sure."

"You can." "I love you and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you."

"What?" He said smiling. She looked him.

"I love you, John." They kissed. "I'm still scared but I wanna be with you to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it." "After all these years we're finally together."

"Wait until we tell Rebecca." They kissed.


	31. Chapter 31

Vaughn and John had been dating for five months. They were very happy. Vaughn had just sold her house. It was the weekend. She and Rebecca were moving in with John. Sunday was Father's Day. Vaughn had a special present for him. She and John were moving in boxes.

"That's the last of them." John said.

"Yep."

"Now it's time for someone's nap." He said looking at Rebecca.

"No daddy." Rebecca said.

"Yes Rebecca."

"I not tired." "Come on, mommy has to unpack.

"Ok."

They went upstairs. Rebecca got in bed.

"Daddy?" She said.

"What?"

"Are me and mommy gonna live here forever?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Are you glad you and mommy live with daddy now?"

"Yeah." "Do you love mommy?"

"Yes I do." "Go to sleep."

"Alright." "Love you daddy."

"I love you to."

John went back downstairs Vaughn wasn't there anymore. He went back upstairs. He checked on Rebecca who was already asleep. He went into his bedroom. Vaughn was unpacking a box.

"There you are." He said. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Rebecca's out like a light." He started kissing the back of her neck.

"Honey, stop that." She said smiling.

"Why?"

"I have to unpack these before Rebecca wakes up."

"Come on Vonnie, just lay down with me for a second."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." "I've been with you long enough to you when you're trying to trick me."

"Trick you?'

"Yeah." She said turning to face him. They kissed. John had his arms around Vaughn's back. He started to back up towards the bed. Vaughn laughed against his lips. They laid down on the bed. She was on top of him.

"We're only gonna lay here for a second."

"Mm-hmm." She broke the kiss and looked at him. "So the idea for having sex hasn't even crossed your mind?"

"What a great suggestion."

"I didn't suggestion that."

"This is great, you know?" "We get to celebrate Father's Day together, as a family."

"I'm glad I decided to give us a chance." "I love being with you."

"I love being with you to." "I'm glad you and Rebecca live here now."

"Me to." "We're home now baby and we're not going anywhere."

"I'll never let you go." They kissed.

The next morning John woke up. It was Father's Day. Vaughn wasn't next to him. He went downstairs and into the kitchen food was cooking.

"Happy Father's Day daddy." Rebecca said. "Me and mommy made you breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Happy Father's Day honey." Vaughn said.

"Thanks." They kissed.

"Your breakfast is almost done"

After breakfast they were in the living room.

"Time for presents daddy." Rebecca said.

"Aw sweetie you didn't have to get me anything."

"Mommy has it."

"Here you go." Vaughn said. John unwrapped it. It was a coffee mug that said "World's Greatest Dad"

"Aw thank you Rebecca." John said. "I love it."

"You're welcome daddy." Rebecca said.

"I got you something to." Vaughn said. "Here." She handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" He asked

"Open it." He opened it and started reading what it said.

"This document finalizes the official name change of Rebecca Ann Taylor." "Legally changing her name to Rebecca Ann Cena." He put the letter down and looked at Vaughn. "Thank you."

"That's what it should have been in the first place." John hugged her.

"This is the best present." "I love you, Vaughn."

"I love you to, John." They kissed.

The next day they went back on the road. John had to leave as soon as they settled into the hotel.

"I gotta go." John said.

"Bye daddy." Rebecca said.

"Bye." "Be good for mommy."

"I will."

"Bye Vaughn."

"Bye honey." They kissed. "Have a good day." He left.

A few hours later Vaughn put Rebecca down for her nap. She went into the bathroom. For a couple weeks she'd expected she was pregnant. She prayed she was wrong but all the symptoms were there. She took out the pregnancy test and took it. After waiting ten minutes she went to go check it. It said she was pregnant. She started to cry.

_"No." "I can't be pregnant." "I can't go through this again." _She thought.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been two days since Vaughn found out she was pregnant. She was terrified. All she could think about was what happened the last time she was pregnant. The lost of her baby was bad enough but being abandoned after if it happened again, was something she feared even more. She made an appointment with her doctor. They ran some tests. She was sitting in the examination room waiting for the doctor. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Vaughn." The doctor said.

"Hello."

"It looks like you are pregnant."

"I figured."

"Does your husband know?"

"I'm not with Chris anymore." "After I lost my baby the last time, we had some problems and got a divorce."

"It does have you maiden name on your chart." "My apologies."

"The chances go up of having another ectopic pregnancy, if you've already had one, right?"

"Yes but it could also be a normal pregnancy." "I'm glad you came in." "I'd like to take a look at you." "Go ahead and lay down."

"Ok." She laid down. The doctor hooked her to the machine. It took a few seconds for it to warm up.

"I'd say you're about eight weeks along."

"That's what I was when I lost the last baby." "Is it ok?"

"It looks fine." "I'd like you to make weekly appointments for the next few months just to be safe." She unhooked the machine. "Ok you can sit up."

"There's still a chance something could go wrong, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"What if I didn't wanna have the baby?"

"You mean an abortion?"

"Yes."

"I could do that if you wanted me to." "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, he's Rebecca's father, the father of this one to."

"I think you should talk to him about this."

"It's not that I don't wanna have his baby again, I do." "What if something happens to this one to?" "It nearly killed me last time."

"No matter how long it's been getting pregnant after losing a child can be emotional."

"My boyfriend's gonna hate me when I bring up maybe getting an abortion."

"I'm sure he'll support whatever decision you make."

"He and I have had feelings for each other for years." "Sometimes we couldn't control them, which resulted in Rebecca." "I thought after all these years it was our time to be happy with each other, then because of a broken condom I get pregnant and possibly ruin everything."

"I still want to give you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok."

"Try not to worry."

"I'll try."

Two days had passed. Vaughn was agonizing over how to tell John. She had just dropped Rebecca off in the hotel for a play date with Stephanie Mcmahon's children. She went back to her room. John was gone. She decided to lay down. Without thinking about it she took a pre-natal vitamin and left the bottle on the end table. She fell asleep. Two hours later John came through the door. He looked at Vaughn who was sleeping peacefully. He sat on the other side of the bed to charge his cell phone. When he did the pre-natal bottle caught his eye. He picked it up and smiled.

"Hi baby." Vaughn said tiredly.

"Hi." He sat the bottle down and down next to her. He was smiling.

"What?"

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"Uh-oh." She sat up and saw the pill bottle on the end table.

"Vaughn what's wrong?" He said sitting up.

"John, I don't know if I wanna keep the baby." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's because of what happened last time isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"We'll go to the doctor, we'll go there and have them run tests to make sure everything ok."

"I've already been to the doctor." "She said everything looks fine but there's still a chance something could go wrong." "She wants me to come in for weekly testing for the first few months."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." "How would you feel if I wanted an abortion?"

"Please don't that."

"I don't want to but what if something goes wrong again?"

"It won't."

"That tore me and Chris apart John." "I love you I don't want that to happened to us." "I don't want you to leave me to."

"Vaughn, I would never leave you." "Chris gave up, he quit." "You know me." "I never do that with anything." "Everything will be fine." "Please keep the baby." "I know being pregnant again scares you." "I'll be right by your side the whole time." "I promise."

"Ok, I'm keeping the baby."

"I'm glad." "This is great we're having another one." "You'll see Vonnie, it'll come out perfect." "Just like Rebecca."

"I love you, John."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	33. Chapter 33

Seven months had passed. Vaughn was due any day. After several months of tests it was determined that both she and baby were perfectly healthy. They were having another little girl. Just as a precaution the doctor ordered Vaughn to stay home during the last month of her pregnancy. It was driving her crazy. She missed being on the road and she missed John. Vaughn and Rebecca were sitting at home. John's car pulled in the driveway.

"It's daddy!" Rebecca said excitedly. A few seconds later he came through the door. "Daddy!" Rebecca said running up to him. He bent down they hugged.

"Hi sweetie." "I missed you." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you're mommy and your sister?"

"Fine." John stood up and went and sat on the couch. He looked at Vaughn.

"Hi."

"Hi." Vaughn said. They kissed. He rubbed her stomach.

"Hi." "Daddy's home." He felt the baby kick. "I missed you." "I wonder if you're mommy missed?"

"Of course I did." "It's driving me nuts staying home." "Ok Rebecca it's time for bed."

"I'll make sure she gets to bed."

"That's alright you had a long flight you probably want to relax."

"You're carrying a baby." "You need to relax more." "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." "That's sweet." She kissed him. "Goodnight Rebecca"

"Goodnight mommy."

John went up to Rebecca's room. She got in bed. John covered her up.

"Daddy, tell me a story." Rebecca said.

"Ok." "Once upon a time there was a prince." "His name was prince John." "He was prince of the whole wrestling kingdom." "One day he got hurt and met a princess who made him all better." "Do you know who that princess was?"

"Mommy."

"Yes but her name was princess Vaughn." "The most beautiful princess in all the land." "One day they had a beautiful little girl named Rebecca." "When princess Vaughn told prince John they were having another little girl, prince John decided it was time to ask princess Vaughn to marry him." "When he asked her she said yes." "Prince John, princess Vaughn, Rebecca and the new baby all lived happily ever after." "The end."

"Good story daddy."

"What do you think?" "Should daddy ask mommy to marry him?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna show you something but you can't tell mommy."

"I won't." John took the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. "Wow that's pretty."

"I don't know when yet but I'm gonna give it to mommy." "This is our secret ok?" "Don't say anything."

"I won't."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy." "I love you."

"I love you to." John got up and closed the door behind him.

John went into the bedroom. Vaughn was sitting in front of the mirrored dresser brushing her wet hair.

"Thanks for putting her in bed." Vaughn said.

"No problem."

"I really needed that bath my back's been sore all day." "It still kind of is." John walked up behind her.

"Where?"

"My lower back." John started to rub it. "Mmmm." "That feels good." He bent down started kissing the side of her neck. "How can you still find me attractive?" "I'm as big as a house."

"No you're not." "You're sexy." Vaughn stood up and faced John.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm." They kissed and got in bed.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you to."

The next morning John and Rebecca were downstairs. John was cooking breakfast. Vaughn came downstairs.

"John it's time." Vaughn said.

"Time for what?"

"The baby's coming."

They send Rebecca to the neighbors and went to the hospital. Everything went very fast. Within two hours Vaughn delivered the baby. She woke up an hour later. John was holding the baby. Vaughn smiled.

"Look Jill, mommy's awake." John handed Jill to Vaughn. Jill looked to her. Jill's eyes were brown.

"Hi Jill." "I'm your mommy." "I love you so much." She kissed her forehead. "We did it again John, another beautiful baby girl."

"We sure did." "Vaughn I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you this."

"Ask me what?"

"Well now that we have Rebecca and Jill." "I think it's time." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. He took out the box.

"Oh my god, John."

"Vaughn I love you and ours daughters with all my heart." "I think it's time we officially become a family." He opened the box. "Vaughn Juila Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. John looked at Jill.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married Jill." "Isn't that great?"

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	34. Chapter 34

Three months had passed. Vaughn and John's wedding was tomorrow. They both couldn't wait. Since she didn't have a big wedding last time, Vaughn decided she wanted to go with the traditional approach. It was going to be a church wedding. Vaughn and John were in bed asleep. Jill started crying on the baby monitor. Vaughn and John both woke up.

"I'll go." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "Rebecca's probably up." "Go ahead and start breakfast." "I'll take care of Jill.

"Thanks."

They both got up John went to Jill's room. Vaughn went downstairs.

"It's ok Jill." John said. "Daddy's here." "You need a changing huh?" He picked her up and put on the changing table. He started changing her diaper. "Tonight's gonna be fun." "You get to see where mommy and daddy work." "Then tomorrow you get to go to mommy and daddy's wedding." "I can't wait to marry your mommy."

John brought Jill downstairs. He put her in the playpen and went into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy." Rebecca said.

"Where's Jill?"

"In the playpen I have to make her a bottle."

"No, your breakfast will get cold." Vaughn said. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"Ok."

When breakfast was over everyone was in the living room. The girls were on the floor playing. Vaughn and John were on the couch.

"I'm glad me and Jill get to go to the arena." Rebecca said.

"Just remember Rebecca, you have behave like a big girl and listen to aunt AJ." Vaughn said.

"I will mommy."

"Ok." John looked at Vaughn.

"I bet you're glad to be going back to work." He said.

"Yes I am." "I can't wait till tomorrow though." She said smiling.

"Me either."

Later that night they were all at the arena. Before Vaughn took them to AJ Rebecca wanted a snack. Vaughn took them to catering. As she was getting the snacks Jake went up to Rebecca. He was holding a bag of animal crackers

"Hi Becca." He said.

"Hi Jake."

"Is that the baby your mommy had?" He asked pointing to the stroller.

"Yep." "That's Jill."

"Want a cracker?" He asked taking one out and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it.

"Jacob, come here now." Nikki said.

"Mommy I'm just talking to Becca." Jake said

"What did mommy say?"

"Ok." He walked away.

Vaughn took Rebecca and Jill to AJ.

"Hi aunt AJ." Rebecca said.

"Hi Rebecca." "Aw is this little Jill."

"Yeah." Vaughn said.

"She's even pretty then the pictures you sent."

"Ok Rebecca, mommy's gotta go."

"Ok." Rebecca said. They hugged. Rebecca kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good."

"I will." Vaughn bent down by the stroller.

"Bye Jill."

An hour passed. John walked into the trainers room.

"Hi honey." Vaughn said.

"Hi." They kissed. "I can't believe that tomorrow, finally you're gonna be my wife."

"I know." They kissed again. "You'd better get out there."

"Yeah."

The next morning everyone was at the church. As Vaughn walked down the aisle everyone was looking at her, but the only person she saw was John. When she finally made it to him it was time for them to share there personal vows with each other. Vaughn was first.

"John, when we first met, when I was little I had a crush on you." "I never dreamed we'd run into each eighteen years later." "We came friends and over time that friendship grew to love." "That love didn't come at the perfect time, but our love was something that would not be denied." "It waited until we were both able to accept it." "I love you now more then ever and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Vaughn, when we found each other again I was immediately drawn to you." "Over the years the more I tried to fight my feelings for you, the stronger they became." "I knew you were the one for me." "I knew it when Rebecca was born and again when Jill was born." "Today we finally become a family." "I love you so much and I'm so glad I'm not only marrying my lover, I'm marrying my best friend."

They exchanged rings.

"John, do you take Vaughn for your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He said.

"Vaughn, do you take John for your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Then by the power invested in me." "By the state of Massachusetts." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Vaughn and John went to a hotel. They were standing outside the honeymoon suite. John unlocked the door and picked Vaughn up. He carried her inside. They kissed as they laid down on the bed. John looked down at her and smiled.

"Vonnie." He said.

"What?"

"We're married."

"I know." "It's amazing." "I love you so much, John."

"I love you to, Vaughn." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I am gonna do that sequel idea I was talking about I hope you'll read that to.**


End file.
